If I can't have her, neither can you!
by D. Avery
Summary: Lilly had a sad life until a mystery man popped up. The only thing is he's hidding something.
1. The begining

If I can't have her, neither can you!  
  
16 year old Lilly Evans leaned on her window seal and starred out into the once again rainy day.  
  
Lilly had beautiful long red hair and amazing green eyes that could make any guy fall, her body also had the most amazing curves a girl could wish for.  
  
Lilly sighed and stood up to go down stairs. When she reached the foot of the stairwell she greatly regretted even descending the stairs.  
  
Sitting on the couch Indian style was her older sister Petunia.  
  
Petunia was not the nicest girl that Lilly had ever come across in fact she was probably the meanest. Petunia was nice to everyone except Lilly that is and it was all because Lilly had special powers, she was a witch.  
  
Petunia glared up at Lilly. "What?" she snapped.  
  
"I..." stuttered Lilly. She usually had something to say but right now her mind was a blank.  
  
"Wow, well this is a first. Perfect little Miss. Lilly has nothing to say."  
  
Lilly frowned deeply and opened her mouth to say something but Petunia was faster.  
  
"Don't bother responding! You'll just be wasting your breath!"  
  
Lilly continued to stare.  
  
"Stop starring at me you freak, you might break my face!" said Petunia nastily.  
  
"It would be an improvement!" Lilly snapped heatedly, stocking off into the kitchen to her mother.  
  
"Mum" she whined "how much longer until I go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
Lilly's mother sighed and put own the spoon she was using to stir their meal.  
  
"Lily! I told you this morning you go back tomorrow."  
  
Lilly bounced up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly. "So what's for tea?" she asked leaning over the food."  
  
"We're having soup," said her mother pushing her lightly out of the way and shoving some bowls in her hands "go set the table please love."  
  
Lilly nodded and turned to leave but before she could her mother spoke again.  
  
"Oh and Lilly please go get your sister to help you." Lilly groaned and walked to where her sister still sat on the couch.  
  
"You need to help me set up for tea." said Lilly standing at the other end of the couch.  
  
"Why? Are you not capable?" asked Petunia looking up at Lilly, a pompous look spreading over her already proud features.  
  
"Of course I'm capable! But mum wants you to."  
  
Petunia snorted loudly and stood up pushing Lilly out of her way and walking into the dinning room to put out the cups and utensils.  
  
When Dinner was finally over Lilly went up to bed. Excitement rushing all through her veins she soon fell asleep waiting for tomorrow, the start of her last year at Hogwarts. 


	2. The return to Howarts

**If I can't have her, neither can you!**

**Summary: **_Lily had a sad life until a mystery man popped up. The only thing is he's hiding something._

The return to Hogwarts

* * *

&&

Last time: "You need to help me set up for tea." said Lily standing at the other end of the couch.

"Why? Are you not capable?" asked Petunia looking up at Lily, a pompous look spreading over her already proud features.

"Of course I'm capable! But mum wants you to."

Petunia snorted loudly and stood up pushing Lily out of her way and walking into the dinning room to put out the cups and utensils.

When tea was finally over Lily went up to bed. Excitement rushing all through her veins she soon fell asleep waiting for tomorrow, the start of her last year at Hogwarts.

&&

* * *

Lily quickly walked up the isle of the Hogwarts express in search of a compartment.

She finally reached an empty one at the very back of the train and sat her self down excitedly. Peering out of the window she saw her parents smiling up at her and waving like mad men, and then there was Petunia.

Petunia just glared up at her; perhaps wishing that if she starred at her hard enough she would just disappear. Lily smiled down at her parents until she felt a jolt and the train rapidly moved away from the station 9and ¾.

Sighing, Lily leaned back into her chair and starred out the window. A couple of minutes later she heard a light thump next to her and she turned to find a boy sitting there.

Lily gasped, the boy was tall dark and handsome and he was definitely her age.

His softly curled black hair outlined his face perfectly and he was wonderfully tanned. Lily quickly gained her wits and forced her chin into the air.

"Who are you?" she asked starring at the stranger and wondering how he had gotten into her compartment without her hearing.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I believe I just asked you that question!" Lily said acidly, glaring at him, and then her face softened considerably.

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" she asked him kindly, hoping to calm the mood.

"I was going to ask you the same question" he said grinning at her. She was very pretty when she was confused and angry.

Her green eyes sparkled mischievously at him and her red hair fell lightly around her face complementing her reddening cheeks. Why was she becoming so frustrated?

"Of course I'm not new!" she said stubbornly "I've been attending Hogwarts my whole life, you on the other hand must be new because I have never seen you!"

The boy smirked oddly and then starred out the window for a moment finally he turned back to her "I am not new," he said, "because I have been attending Hogwarts 'my' whole life"

Lily starred at him blankly. What on earth was he talking about? She had never seen him before and considering that she was now head girl she would certainly have seen him.

"You certainly have not!" she said, her anger rising as well as the heat in her cheeks.  
"Being head girl I would have seen you! Or at least heard of you! What is your name and what year are you in?" Lily began to turn a light shade of purple.

"You're turning fusia," said the boy, coughing back a laugh and starring at her full red lips longingly.

"And you're avoiding my questions!" The boy sighed and Lily crossed her arms over her chest.

"My name is Tom Riddle and I'm in 7th year, how about you?"

"See! Point proven you are new because I'm in 7th year and I would certainly have seen you." Tom began to get frustrated, he was not new; she was!

"You're the new one! And you're avoiding 'my' questions now!" Lily starred angrily at him.

"There is no point to this conversation" she said as airily as she could and turning away from him.

"There is so! Were going to find which one of us is really new! Now tell me your name."

Lily looked at him and pursed her lips until they too turned purple, then she finally spoke.

"My name is Lily Evans, but I doubt that, that will help because you will just deny that you've ever heard of me!"

"You are quiet right about one thing," said Tom, his frustration rising considerably. Why was this girl being such a pain?

"I have never heard of you!" he finished.

Lily grinned pensively "Oh, but of course you haven't!" said Lily sarcastically.

Tom began to retort but at that moment the door was slid open and in the door frame stood a tall good looking teenager around Tom's age.

The new boy standing in the door frame had raven black hair that didn't look brushed and glasses, he was also built well. 'Probably thanks to Quidditch' Tom thought sourly.

He hadn't made it onto the Quidditch team; they said he was too tall.

Tom looked at Lily and saw that she was starring up at the boy in admiration.  
Jealousy flared up inside of him.

"Aw the lovely Lillian, You are always a beautiful sight to see"

Tom looked up at the boy angrily and then back at Lily and was surprised to see that her look of admiration was now completely replaced by a look of disgust.

"What do you want James?" she asked not bothering to hide her tone of voice. James sighed.

"And were back," he said comically, "Lily, Lily, Lily why must you always show me the cold shoulder? You're so scornful and it hurts!" James said sitting down next to her and gazing at her sadly.

"What do you want James?" she asked trying to sound reasonable.

"We've got a heads meeting!" he said standing up again.

"Your head boy?" she whined.

James gave her one of his goofy grins that normally would have made her feel weak at the knees but not this time! Lily Evens would not allow herself to become one of James Potters' play things.

Just then she was snapped out of her thoughts by James commenting on the new boy.

"Who's he?" he said nodding his head towards Tom.

"His name is Tom and he is new but he seems to think that he is not so just ignore him." said Lily standing up and grabbing James and leading him to the door

"Now come on," she said.

"All right," said James playfully.

Lily groaned and slammed the door as they entered the corridor of the train.

Mean while Tom sat glaring at the door, he hadn't realized he'd have competition this soon.

* * *

&&

Whoa! Lol, I just came back to fix some of the mistake I made on this chapter and realized just how bad this stupid thing was written! (Screams) Ok, once I've finished writing this story I think I'm going to have to go back and fix it. :D

Anyways, R&R

D. Avery, previously Paulsbabygirl


	3. Tom finally knows

Chapter 3 Tom finally knows  
  
"Aw, Lilly, lovely to see you!"  
  
James cleared his throat and Dumbledore smiled at him "and James of course."  
  
James smiled "well, as you obviously know you two are the head boy and girl, amazing isn't it? Two Gryfindor's! I'm certainly proud."  
  
Lilly smiled. "Dumbledore, I don't mean to be rude and interrupt but I feel that it is my duty to inform you that there is a new 7th year boy named Tom. I thought you would like to know because he seems to think that he is not new and that I am"  
  
Dumbledore smiled "of course Ms. Evans, and what, may I ask, is the boy's last name?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Riddle, his name is Tom Riddle."  
  
The sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to dim and he frowned slightly. "I see" he said calmly  
  
"Yes, well, don't you worry Ms. Evans; Mr. Riddle will be taken care of." Lilly smiled and James sighed as he gazed at the side of her face.  
  
When they finally reached the great hall Lilly stuck her nose in the air and walked to her table, James following shortly behind.  
  
The other three Marauders snorted as they watched their friend try for the thousandth time to get Lilly to like him and of course he came back empty handed.  
  
Lilly sat down and shoved her nose in a book.  
  
"You like to read?" asked a voice from above her. Lilly looked up to see the boy Tom.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously "you are supposed to be with the first years!" Tom rolled his eyes.  
  
"Number one I would never be caught dead with any of the first years and secondly I told you I'm not new here!"  
  
"Look around!" said Lilly annoyed "tell me if you recognize anyone here!"  
  
Tom looked around "of course I do! I recognize Dumbledore!" he said sniffily.  
  
Lilly groaned "yes, well, that's not what I meant! I meant do you recognize any students!"  
  
Tom looked around a slightly panicked look pulled over his face "well, no" he admitted "but I never knew anyone, I wasn't big on making friends! I don't make it a thing to remember faces!"  
  
Lilly sighed and stood up. "Follow me!" she said huffily and walked to the head table.  
  
Dumbledore looked over his half mooned glasses at the two students approaching him and tried his best to smile kindly.  
  
"How may I help you?" he asked as they stopped in front of him already knowing what was going to be said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, this is Tom Riddle the new student I told you about" said Lilly proudly.  
  
"I told you" said Tom through gritted teeth "I'm not new" Lilly said nothing, merely continued to stare at Dumbledore.  
  
"Be that as it may Mr. Riddle you still must be sorted again, I promise you that if you were to ask anyone in this school if they recognized you they would undoubtedly say no."  
  
Tom growled under his breath angrily. Lilly starred at him with a look that said 'I told you so!' in a sing song voice. Then Lilly spun on her heel and walked back to the Gryfindor table, just as she sat down the first years entered with McGonagall leading them.  
  
As usual McGonagall Had her black hair tied up into a tight bun and her lips were tightly pursed.  
  
McGonagall frowned at Tom as she reached the front.  
  
"And I suppose you are to be sorted before all of the first years?" she asked airily, in her light Scottish accent. Dumbledore nodded then stood and everything was quiet.  
  
"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! Before we start the ceremony of the sorting for these lovely new first years, we shall sort a new seventh year boy who has decided to grace us with his presence. Professor?" Dumbledore sat down and McGonagall turned to Tom.  
  
"Well, sit down!" Tom walked over to the stool and sat down.  
When he caught Lilly's eye, she was glaring at him, eyes narrowed. Then the hat was placed on his head.  
  
"Awwww!" it said loudly and then proceeded to talk in a whisper "you, I have sorted you before! I remember you very well; we were to expect great things from you! You are still strong I see and still very stubborn!"  
  
"I knew it" said Tom whispering back to the hat "you have sorted me before! And not long ago either, it was only but 6 years ago!"  
  
"No, no my boy! Not 6, 'twas around 20!"  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Tom astonished "but, but that's impossible!"  
  
"Nothings impossible my boy!" the hat said "now I know that I have placed you before and since then, nothing much has changed so just as last time you belong in SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Tom hoped off of the stool and headed towards his table in a complete daze.  
  
When the feast was over, instead of heading towards the Slytherin common room he went straight to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Crud!" he said as he starred up at the gargoyle, he didn't know the password.  
  
"Umm, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans" he said hopefully, but nothing happened.  
  
"Fizzing wiz bees" still nothing happened "bogie blurts" nothing "cockroach crunch" still nothing happened "ahh!" grunted Tom almost ready to give up.  
  
"Young man!" Tom swiveled around and saw McGonagall.  
"What are you doing?" she asked harshly.  
  
"I, well, I'm trying to go up to speak with Dumbledore but I don't know the password" he said lamely.  
  
"Did he ask to see you?" she asked folding her hands in front of herself.  
  
"Well, no, but it's really important!" Tom looked at her pleadingly.  
  
McGonagall Glared at him and then turned to the gargoyle.  
  
"Lemon drops!" she said. The gargoyle quickly came to life and sprang to the side. Tom hiked up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Dumbledore?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes come in Tom, I suppose you want to know what's going on?" Tom nodded and sat down.  
  
"Yes, well I myself am not sure but I have my suspicions" Dumbledore paused and Tom waited expectantly.  
  
"Well?" said Tom impatiently.  
  
"Mr. Riddle, you have been sent to the future! I do not know why and I do not know how but I suspect it is because you have to accomplish something here."  
  
"What?" yelled Tom "that's absurd, with all do respect Dumbledore I think you're mad!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Yes, I would have thought you would say that. Mr. Riddle, tell me, can you think of any other reason as to why you recognize no one but me?"  
  
Tom frowned "no, but this little idea of yours, it's very far fetched!"  
  
"Be that as it may Mr. Riddle, you must trust me" Tom sighed and nodded. Dumbledore had to be right! There was no other way! 


	4. Give me a chance

Chapter 4 Give me a chance!  
  
Hey ya'll so sorry if this is so stuffed together and really hard to read but it's fanfic, I've done what I can with this but I'm afraid I'm no expert with computers or English, but I hope you enjoy what you can read! Lol Luv paulsbabygirl.  
  
Tom walked numbly into the common room and into his own dorm room and fell onto his bed. His room felt unusually cold and unwelcoming, he felt as if it was not his own, as if this room was not the one he had slept in for so many years. He rolled over and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lilly walked into the Gryfindor common room and sat on her favorite chair next to the fire. Starring into the fire was a wonderful way for her to relax.  
  
Lilly looked up at the clock and groaned; it was almost time. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" just then three of the Marauders came charging into the common room laughing and being as rowdy as ever.  
  
Lilly stood up from her chair and the three boys were immediately silent. "Have you no consideration for others?" she hissed, "look at the time! It is way passed time for you to be noisy and annoying!"  
  
Remus smirked. "Come one Lill's just a little bit of fun! If you want to you can join in!" he said playfully.  
  
Lilly had always fancied Remus ever since her first year; she just adored the way his mousy brown hair fell boyishly into his light blue eyes. Sirius smirked next to him.  
  
"You can even join me tonight" Sirius remarked saucily. Lilly frowned. Sirius was a very attractive 17 year old that always got the girls, especially in bed.  
  
His longish black hair seemed to clasp onto the back of his neck and it curled slightly making it irresistible to the girls who liked to touch. His sparkling hazel eyes were also an asset to his gorgeous features.  
  
"You are disgusting Sirius!" she said pulling a revolted look over her face. Just then, a chubby short boy fell into the common room. The boy quickly stood to reveal light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Lilly" he said nodding to her shyly.  
  
"Peter, I can't believe you hang out with these, these... little boys!" The other three boys gasped in mock horror.  
  
"Lillian!" said James trying to suppress a laugh "how could you say such a thing?" Lilly pointed her finger towards the boy's dorm.  
  
"Go!" she said sternly. All of the boys trudged up to their dorm room except for James.  
  
"Umm, Lilly?" he asked carefully.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" she asked harshly making James cringle slightly.  
  
"I, I just wanted to ask you a question" he said softly. Lilly turned to him with something different in her eyes, something he had never seen before and could not describe.  
  
"What is it?" she asked trying to maintain her voice.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you hate me so much." Lilly sat dumbfounded, because truth be told; she did not actually know why she hated him so much.  
  
She supposed it was because he was always so immature, but then, he was being very mature right now. Lilly's eyes saddened.  
  
"I, I don't know James, you can just be so immature at times and you are always so mean to people! I just can't like a guy like that!"  
  
"Would you like me better if I was nice?" James asked smiling at the pretty red head.  
  
"I would like you better if you would just act yourself but if your personality is the one that I have witnessed all these many years then I am afraid I can not like you at all!" Lilly said frustrated, and storming up the stairs.  
  
"Oh Lilly" he said sadly and shaking his head "you can not see the real me because you do not wish to!" Shortly after Lilly's departure, James stood and went to get ready for his head boy rounds.  
  
The next morning Tom woke and looked around his dorm room then sighed, it was all a dream! He grinned at his stupidity and sighed again greatly relieved that he was back.  
  
He could just picture his best friend Dennis Markham waiting outside the door and impatiently running his hand through his thick blonde locks of curls and tapping his foot.  
  
Tom dressed quickly and grabbed his books then he stepped outside the door. "Hey there Denn...is" Dennis wasn't there.  
  
Tom shrugged, figuring that Dennis had been so impatient that he had left with out him; it certainly would not be the first time.  
  
Tom's thoughts immediately went to the pretty red head from his dream "Ah Lilly" he murmured to himself "to bad you're not real!" just then, he saw Lilly walk from the great hall.  
  
"Lilly?" he yelled. Lilly turned to look at him and frowned as he walked right up to her. Her hair was in a pretty braid with a red and scarlet ribbon tied at the end. "What do you want Riddle?" she asked grumpily.  
  
"You can't be, it was just, you're supposed to be, this was just, I thought that..." Lilly frowned, now even grumpier then before.  
  
"You thought what?" she snapped.  
  
"I, I thought that this was just a dream" he said sheepishly. Lilly immediately began to laugh, but it was not her normal sweet and sugary laugh it was slightly... evil.  
  
"A dream?" she asked crisply "you are without a doubt the weirdest boy I have ever known!"  
  
Later that night when Lilly was doing her rounds of the school, Tom came walking down the hallway.  
  
"Oy!" she shouted at him. Tom turned to her keeping his face completely neutral.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Out of bed at this hour! Even if you are a new student you should know better by now!" Lilly rambled. Tom raised his eyebrow at her making her insides squirm slightly.  
  
"Why are you so mean and hurtful to everyone Lillian?" he asked her.  
  
"Potter was right you know! You can never see a persons real personality if you don't try" Lilly looked at him, a blank expression playing across her features.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked him harshly.  
  
"The other night, when you two were talking in the common room!" he said saucily.  
  
"You were there?" she shouted, "How dare you! I don't, how'd you, it doesn't make sense!"  
  
"I have my ways Evans!" he said smirking and watching her amusedly as she visibly squirmed.  
  
"10 points from Slytherin!" she said menacingly. Tom shrugged.  
  
"What for Evans?" he asked watching her intently.  
  
"1: for sneaking into Gryfindor's common room without permission and 2: for walking around the corridors at night when you should be in bed!"  
  
Tom rolled his eyes at her and began to walk away. "Like it matters to me Evans!"  
  
"f-fine!" she stuttered angrily "fine then 15 points, for your cheek!" Tom shrugged again.  
  
"Like I care, it's not my problem whether this Slytherin loses or earns points really!" Lilly began to turn purple as her famous temper began to play out.  
  
"FINE, 50 POINTS WILL BE TAKEN FROM YOUR HOUSE FOR YOU LACK OF RESPECT TOWARDS THE HEAD GIRL AND FOR ANY OTHER SUCH ITEMS!" she shrieked. Tom merely turned to her and smirked.  
  
"Now who's being childish?" he said laughingly.  
  
Lilly groaned, he was right, Dang it he was right! She had allowed her temper to take control therefore allowing herself to act like a child.  
  
Lilly smoothed out her cloak and took a deep breath. "Only ten points will be taken from Slytherin for the reasons stated before! Now I demand that you return to you dorm room!"  
  
Tom smirked again but did not move. Lilly frowned at the boy before her.  
  
"What?" she asked him feeling slightly dizzy from her breakdown before.  
  
"Not before I get my good night kiss," he said a little bit too sweetly.  
  
"w-what?" she stuttered as her eye lashes began fluttering, but before she could say anymore he had stepped forward and had captured her mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
When he pulled back, Lilly just starred at him stunned, not sure, that Tom Riddle, the new student, had just kissed her and with such power!  
  
"Just give me a chance Lilly," he said softly before stepping back and looking her up and down.  
  
"Good night" he said softly and then turning back to the Slytherin common room. 


	5. Formulating

Chapter 5 (Yay me!)  
  
Ok people like I said before I do not own any of this! Only the plot, although, just for the fun of it I think I'll add in a new Character! Ooooooh wait I just remembered! I own Dennis Markham! Dennis is mine ya'll ok and this other new person who I have randomly decided to put in. Ok anywho gtg now so enjoy! Paulsbabygirl  
  
Lilly woke up the next morning feeling slightly groggy but, surprising, in a good mood.  
  
She immediately thought of last night and she got butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Smiling Lilly stood up to take a shower but before she could even get to the toilet, Nyla Richards, her best friend, walked into their dorm room clutching some very immodest pieces of clothing.  
  
"Humph!" Nyla said grumpily and crumbling lazily onto her bed. Nyla was a very glamorous blonde with shinning blue eyes. Her white blonde hair hung gorgeously down her back in light curls and her normally clear eyes were growing misty.  
  
Lilly didn't know how she and Nyla had managed to become best friends because they had absolutely nothing in common. Nyla was a major Drama queen who lived for the latest fashion in witch weeks fashion section and the juiciest gossip she could find. Lilly on the other hand was a major swat and a book worm who thought it inappropriate to even wear a tank top.  
  
Lilly smiled and turned too walked to the toilet.  
  
"I said humph!" said Nyla pretending to be speaking to herself.  
  
Lilly turned to her and looked at her pitifully.  
  
"What is the matter Nyla?" she asked walking over to where her friend sat on her bed.  
  
"Amanda had this great date this weekend and she had me make her these fabuloso clothes so that she could wear them and then maybe sleep with the guy but then all of a sudden the date was canceled and so now Amanda says she has no need for them and she wont pay me for it and I did such a good job!" splurged Nyla drastically in an extremely whiney voice.  
  
"Well Ny, I'm sorry but sometimes things just don't work out" said Lilly sympathetically.  
  
"Oh but Lil's I really need someone to wear this, I worked so extra hard on it to make it extra slinky and now I have no one to give it to" Nyla's bottom lip began to tremble pathetically.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone else Ny, you never know maybe the date will be re-instated!" Nyla pouted, but nodded all the same.  
  
Lilly stood up and began to smile dreamily.  
  
"Lilly?" asked Nyla slowly "why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"No reason" said Lilly quickly and rushing to get away but Nyla grabbed onto the back of her nightgown.  
  
"Don't give me that bunch of garbage! Is, is there a guy?" she asked suddenly excited and forgetting all about her problem.  
  
"n-no" stuttered Lilly blushing "what would make you think such and absurd thing like that?" she asked nervously but controlling her voice fairly well.  
  
"Don't lie to me Lil's! I can see right through you! There is a boy and I want to know who"  
  
Lilly sighed "well, he's not exactly mine, but there is a guy I like"  
  
Nyla squealed "oooo I knew it! Tell me everything, spill it girl!"  
  
Lilly grinned "I don't know" she said cautiously.  
  
"Oh please, oh please, oh please Lilly! I live for this stuff and I will absolutely die if I don't know! And besides we're best friends it is only natural that I know" Nyla persisted.  
  
Lilly laughed at her friends reasoning and finally gave into her.  
  
"You really need to come up with some better logic Ny!"  
  
Nyla began to pout.  
  
"Ok, fine! His, His name is Tom"  
  
"Oooo, girl are you talking about that hot as peppers new Slytherin?!" She asked dramatically. Lilly only nodded.  
  
Nyla shrieked with delight. "Well? Has anything happened between you two?" she asked anxiously dieing for the answer yes.  
  
"Well, sort of" said Lilly taking on her business tone.  
  
"Oh my gosh, hunnie did he kiss you?" she asked in her sassy voice that sometimes made Lilly cringe.  
  
"Yes" she stated plainly.  
  
"Ahh!" she shrieked again, absolutely delighted by where this was going. "(?) Pretend it's upside down!) Ah chica! Usted es tan afortunado, yo me siento, usted sabe que yo no lo dire como felling! Estab  
ba alli lengua?" (Oh girl you are so lucky, I'm feeling, you know I'm not going to tell you how I'm feeling! Was there any tongue?)  
  
Lilly slapped her playfully on the arm, but nodded anyways.  
  
Nyla Bounced on the bed clapping her hands like a mad man and giggling like an adolescent.  
  
"Now if you don't mind" said Lilly trying to keep from laughing at her friend. "I will be taking my leave now and I will also be taking my shower, which I so dearly need!"  
  
"Ok Lilly but just to let you know, as soon as you and Tom get a date you come to me for clothing! You and Amanda are just about the same size!" she said holding up the skimpy clothing.  
  
Lilly shook her head disapprovingly and walked into the shower.  
  
Tom woke with a smirk plastered to his face. He was thinking about the kiss from last night, as a matter of fact he had been dreaming about it.  
  
All night his dreams had been about that one kiss giving him the taste again and making him feel all of those feelings again just as strongly as before.  
  
Tom stood up and dressed. Today was Saturday and he intended to make it worth his while. He was going to get the Lilly girl in his arms by the end of the week if it killed him! And of course last night had only given him hope.  
  
Walking out of common room and to the Great Hall he took his seat at the Slytherin table with all of the strange teenagers. A pretty Spanish looking brunette came and sat next to him, she was around his age and she was very well built.  
  
"Hola!" she said to Tom mustering up all of her sexuality "my name is Lorena and you are hot like a mocha hot papa chino!" she said in her slight Spanish accent.  
  
Tom smirked at her "that sounds pretty good, tell me more." The girl grinned.  
  
"You make me excited every time I see you, what say you to coming up to my dorm tonight? All the other girls will be out 'doing things' we can do some of those 'things' if you like"  
  
Tom smirked again and was about to say yes when Lilly walked in reading another one of her books. Tom's heart began to beat fast as he watched her intently.  
  
"S-sorry" he stuttered, keeping his gaze on her, "but I've got my eye on someone else."  
  
Lorena frowned and turned away to talk to a funny looking blond girl named Patailia something-or-other. (Not really her last name mind you!)  
  
Tom stood up and walked outside for a walk. A plan was beginning to form in his mind.  
  
This Lilly girl was beautiful and genuine and most of all she was smart.  
  
His plan was going to have to be good to get past her. He was going to get with Lilly whether she liked it or not.  
  
Okalydokaly peoples the only characters that I own here are Nyla, Lorena and Patailia. Her name is pronounced Pataylia by the way. 


	6. The things you realize

Chapter 6  
  
Lilly stood up and walked out of the entrance hall and outside where she was greeted by a chilly wind.  
  
Walking down to the lake, she sat down to think. That Tom guy was very cute and she could tell she was falling for him.  
  
But wait, what was she talking about? 'He is a Slytherin!' she scolded herself 'but he is kind of nice, no stop it Lilly! He is evil, evil remember that!'  
  
Just then she spotted Tom sauntering over to her. 'Speak of the devil' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hullo" said Tom sitting down next to her and smirking at the expression that was being pulled over her face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth, and trying desperately to control her heart beat.  
  
"Now Lilly, that's not very nice, not after what happened last night." He smirked again at her horrified look.  
  
"What happened last night meant nothing Riddle!" she hissed. "It was just you being a stupid teenage boy!"  
  
Tom sighed dismally; time to put his plan into action.  
  
"You're right Lilly" he said depressingly.  
  
"What?" she asked surprised. "I-I'm, you think I'm right?"  
  
Tom nodded. "You're always right, I mean I don't mean to be in Slytherin I just am"  
  
"Well you're evil, I mean all Slytherin's are" she said heatedly.  
  
Tom snorted slightly. "Not all Slytherin's are evil Lilly" he said sadly "I happen to be one of the one's that are not evil"  
  
Lilly looked into his eyes. When a person was lying she was usually able to tell. Tom looked like he was being truthful.  
  
That's When Lilly noticed, he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, they were entrancing and you could get lost while swimming in them.  
  
"Your eyes" she whispered lightly, sounding out of breath.  
  
"What?" asked Tom starring into her eyes; they were a beautiful emerald green that you could absolutely get lost in. "Nothing" she whispered, trying to take her eyes away from his but they were mesmerized, all of a sudden she gasped, Tom had captured her mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
Lilly didn't know what to do, she could either respond or pull away, but how could she pull away? Tom seemed so experienced and for some odd reason it made her feel comfortable, so naturally she responded by opening her mouth and granting Tom's tongue access.  
  
Tom smirked inwardly, this was turning out to be easier then he'd expected, now to get her in bed.  
  
Lilly pulled away slowly and looked back up at his eyes. It was probably a bad thing to do but she just couldn't help it, she was obsessed with them.  
  
"I've got to go" she said nervously, and standing up. Tom stood up to and looked down at her.  
  
"One more kiss?" he asked almost begging. Lilly didn't need to be asked twice; she quickly reached up and pulled him into her kiss.  
  
'This is bad, this is very, very bad' she thought to herself as she walked back to the castle. 'I can't be falling in love with him, he's a Slytherin!' she thought, trying to reason with herself.  
  
'But wait falling in love?" Lilly snorted to herself. 'I've only known him for a couple of days, I'm not falling in love, it's just a crush!'  
  
Just then James came running around the corner and went crashing into her. "I'm sorry" he mumbled, not even looking at her and quickly gathering his book.  
  
"James?" she asked shocked. James' head snapped up, he was obviously startled.  
  
"Lilly?" he asked starring at her and getting quickly to his feet.  
  
Lilly took one of the books from him and read the title. "Hogwarts a history?" she asked him raising an eyebrow at him. (I can actually do this with both of my eyebrows! Lol)  
  
"Why do you have this?" she asked curiously still holding onto the book.  
  
"Well I-I" James stuttered. "Well I was in the library just reading up on some stuff and I came across it and, well, I started reading and it was very interested so I checked it out"  
  
Lilly smiled. "You like it?" she asked excitedly.  
  
James grinned his goofy lopsided grin. "Of course, it's very educational and it's kind of fun to read." Lilly smiled and even broader grin then before.  
  
"Hey maybe we can talk sometime and you can tell me what other types of books you like, if that's any at all." She said the last part cautiously, starring at him.  
  
James did the most unexpected thing ever, he laughed. "I like lots of books Lilly; it would be great to talk some time." Lilly smiled.  
  
"All right I'll see you in the common room later on." James nodded and walked away with his pile of books.  
  
Lilly smiled lightly; maybe her chat with James the other day had actually done some good. His lopsided grin all of a sudden popped into her head and her heart started doing excited flip flops, but she quickly pushed the feeling aside and walked towards her sanctuary, the library.  
  
Later that night Lilly sat in front of the fire just starring, she looked up at the clock and realized that it was almost time for the marauders to come in.  
  
When the clock chimed 8:00pm three of the boys came walking in quietly, Lilly almost fainted.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" she asked cautiously. Remus looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"James made us shut up" he said laughingly. "Something about you deserving some peace and quiet for once." James came walking through the portrait hole and Lilly smiled at him thankfully.  
  
James for once blushed. "Alright" he said "let's go up to bed now."  
  
Sirius looked like he'd had all of the air knocked out of him. "Bed?" he croaked then he roughly cleared his throat and started again. "What do you mean let's go to bed?"  
  
"Well we've got school tomorrow" he said trying to reason with them.  
  
"I can understand Lilly sending us to bed, but not you mate, I think you've gone barmy!"  
  
The other three nodded at him and Lilly frowned. "Just because James has grown up and is beginning to care about his work doesn't mean he's mad, if anyone is mad it's you three, and don't you dare try those puppy dog eyes on me Remus!" She said glaring at the hopeless boy "because it will not work this time! Go to bed, all of you!" the three boys snarled under their breaths and walked up stairs to go to bed.  
  
"You always handle yourself really well Lilly, you're lucky." Lilly smiled and simply brushed the comment off.  
  
"Oh please, you yourself handle everything wonderfully, all thanks to your popularity I suppose." She said shifting in her chair as James sat down in the chair opposite her.  
  
James frowned at this. "Sometimes I really do hate the popularity" he said grimly.  
  
Lilly was surprised by this and it was evident across her face so James continued.  
  
"No one ever takes you for who you are, my only really true friends are Remus and Sirius."  
  
"But, but what about Peter?" asked Lilly carefully. James shrugged.  
  
"Peter is a good guy but he's really only a follower." Lilly was puzzled by this.  
  
"If he's only your follower then why are you constantly with him? You act all buddy, buddy. You know?" James smiled weakly.  
  
"I feel sorry for the guy; he's got no real friends so I kinda took him in. I mean I'm sure you can understand why he'd have no real friends, his 'stalking', if you will, is kinda creepy, but he's obviously had it rough so I befriended him."  
  
Lilly smiled at him feeling her feeling of like towards him grow stronger. "That's very sweet of you." She said fondly.  
  
James smiled then stood up "Well I best be going to bed, Professor Broldth wont go easy on me tomorrow if I fall a sleep in class."  
  
Lilly laughed lightly. "No I'm sure he won't" she said waving to him.  
  
A few minutes after he left she stood up to get ready for her head girl rounds, though it was mostly he prefects job, some of them did not do to well and so it was her job to help.  
  
Lilly quickly walked out the door and headed of to her assigned section of the castle.  
  
Hey there people so sorry that it's short but I was getting bored and I had nothing else in mind so if ya'll want to give me ideas that's fine with me just don't give me ones about how they should have sex together because ewww, that's just wrong! Anywho R&R Paulsbabygirl 


	7. Your Secret

Chapter 7  
  
You're secret  
  
Sighing, Tom sat down in the common room on one of the many puke green couches. Tom grimaced slightly; even if he was proud of being a Slytherin they honestly had no taste in furniture at all.  
  
Just then a tall black greasy haired 7th year boy came sulking into the room. He looked at Tom, sneered and came to sit next to him.  
  
"So you're the new kid ey?" he said greasily. Tom sneered back at him.  
  
"Yeh, that's me." He said harshly. The boy grinned and stuck out a very long pale hand with bony long fingers.  
  
"I'm Snape" he said silkily "Severus Snape." Tom smirked and shook his hand.  
  
"Tom Riddle." He said smirking at the boy.  
  
Severus ran a bony hand through his black ball of grease and sneered again.  
  
"So how about that mudblood Evans, What do you make of her?"  
  
Tom looked at him taken aback. "Mudblood? Lilly's a muggle born?"  
  
"Yeh, the stupid filthy little mudblood, thinks she's so smart, can you believe she tried to out smart me in potions today!" said Snape angrily and flushing slightly.  
  
"She's a Mudblood?" asked Tom again, but this time he had raised his voice. "That filthy little " he said angrily (I don't swear sorry, but I'm sure ya'll have imaginations.)  
  
"That filthy little Mudblood" he said now rising to his feet "She, I, it's, what, all... Ah!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted in frustration and storming out into the hall to find her.  
  
Lilly rounded the corner and found Lucius Malfoy strutting down the hall in her direction.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked sternly. Lucious seemed to glide towards her. Lucious smirked at her and rested his hands in front of him.  
  
"What's the matter Evans? Never seen a sexually attractive boy before?" he said silkily.  
  
Lilly grimaced disgustedly and looked into his cold blue eyes.  
  
"Don't flatter your self Malfoy. Now what are you doing out of your dorm? It is far too late for your little stroll." She said icily.  
  
"Ouch Evans, I didn't know you had that in you!" he said scathingly.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed Malfoy?" she asked trying to control her boiling rage.  
  
"Dumbledore asked to see me." He said dully, "Now Mudblood, can I go to bed? I really don't pride myself on spending my free time with your kind."  
  
Lilly was seething with anger but let him go all the same. Lilly rounded another corner and came face to face with a very angry Tom.  
  
"Hi Tom what are you doing out of bed? You know I can't over look you just because of some of the stuff that's been going on... what's wrong?" she asked suddenly noticing his face.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG?" he shouted angrily. Lilly jumped and starred at him dumbfounded.  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG" he continued, "THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD AND DIDN'T CARE TO INFORM ME."  
  
Lilly's eyes began to tear. "I didn't even think about it, and if I had I wouldn't have thought that you'd care" she whispered, sounding choked.  
  
"CARE? OH I MORE THEN CARE! IT'S DISGUSTING! YOU REALLY ARE A FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD"  
  
Lilly cried out at the name and then began to sob. Why was Tom all of a sudden being so cruel? Wasn't it him this morning who had kissed her so passionately?  
  
"You disgust me!" he said finally lowering his voice and then stomping off.  
  
Lilly stumbled back to the common room in tiers and the second she walked through the portrait hole she came face to face with a familiar pair of soft brown eyes.  
  
Oh no! I made Lilly sad... oh well, everything will work it's self out, you'll see! R&R Luv ya! 


	8. The way it is to see the truth

Chapter 8 The way it is to see the truth  
  
James starred at Lilly's slightly puffy eyes and held out his arms for her.  
  
Lilly immediately took the offer and fell into his arms sobbing.  
  
"I am so stupid." She wailed. James ran his fingers threw her hair comfortingly and shushed her as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"Lilly, you're not stupid. Why would you think such a thing?" he asked rubbing his hand up and down her back and feeling the now steadying rise and fall of her chest against his body.  
  
"I was so foolish, I should have known better then to start a relationship with him; he's just like all the other Slytherin's! Oh but James," said Lilly pulling her face up to meet his eyes with hers.  
  
"I thought maybe he was different," Lilly continued. "I thought that maybe, out of some possibility he was kind and didn't care about whether or not I was muggle born, but I was wrong oh so very wrong!" James looked down at her petite figure and frowned.  
  
"Which Slytherin were you dating?" he asked curiously.  
  
Lilly looked up at him now feeling slightly drawn back and for some reason she did not want him to know for fear that he would not accept her anymore.  
  
"Oh it's no big deal, we weren't even really dating, it was just, well I thought..." James gave her one of his looks and she sighed. "It was the new boy Tom, he told me he was different from the others and he really did act like it but then, he found out that I was muggle born, from Snape no doubt, and now he hates me!" she said shrewdly.  
  
James' eyes filled with tears but he quickly pushed them back and smiled lightly down at her. "Tom doesn't deserve you; you're too good for him!" Lilly smiled up at him feeling her intense like for him growing.  
  
"Thank you James." She whispered feeling a new set of tears falling from her now very swollen eyes, new happier tears.  
  
Just then Lilly felt the presence of his arms around her waist and she wondered if they had been there the whole time. Beginning to feel nervous she slowly but quickly (if that makes sense) extracted herself from his arms and stood.  
  
James starred up at her confused. "I u-uh" she began to say but stopped suddenly as he too rose to his feet and stood just inches from her.  
  
"You what?" he asked carefully; taking a step closer to her.  
  
"I uh, I c-can't remember" she said softly.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" asked James moving even closer to her  
  
"It really depends on the circumstance, some of them are good..." she began but James but in.  
  
"How about this one; is this a good circumstance?" Lilly blinked stupidly at him.  
  
"I-don't-really-know." she said drawing out her words barely thinking.  
  
James slowly rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him softly and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Lilly melted into him, making her body fit every gap there was in his body. Tom had never made her feel this way and it was incredible.  
  
James' tongue slid along her lower lip teasingly and Lilly immediately opened her mouth, granting him access into her mouth.  
  
They stood there snogging for a few minutes until Lilly quickly pulled away.  
  
"I-I-I" she stuttered, starring at him breathlessly. "I have to go to bed now" she said flushing a pretty pink and running up the stairs.  
  
"James you idiot!" he whispered to himself. "You stupid, stupid idiot; what have you done? Now she'll think you just wanted to take advantage of her!"  
  
Lilly watched him from the top of the staircase and smiled, she knew she was falling in love with him but she was still reluctant to admit it.  
  
"Oh my hansom prince, if only you knew." She whispered and then walked into her dorm room.  
  
Ok well then, things are heating up between Lilly and James. I honestly did not know how this chapter was going to go when I finished up chapie 7, but I think it turned out well. R&R! P.s. sorry it's sooo short! 


	9. All these emotions

Chapter 9  
  
All these emotions  
  
Tom woke up and rubbed his eyes, all of a sudden his head began to pound and burn.  
  
"AH" he yelled cursing loudly. He had been so depressed last night after the fight last night with Lilly that he had gone and gotten himself bloody stone drunk.  
  
At that very moment Snape walked through the door rapped only in a towel. Tom grimaced and laid back down grabbing his head.  
  
"What's wrong with you Riddle?" Snape asked, starring at his new friend.  
  
"Nothing." Said tom sharply and standing up to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said lightly and quickly leaving the room.  
  
Lilly woke up and groaned she could not believe what she had allowed her self to do last night! She felt so disgusted with her self, one minute she was sobbing over a lost love and the next moment she was snogging the nearest good looking guy.  
  
If word of this ever got out she'd be thought of as the school whore.  
  
Lilly grimaced at the idea and quickly got ready for school, she was going to tell him, she was!  
  
Lilly walked down the stairs and into the common room where she found James and his friends laughing loudly in the corner.  
  
As soon as James saw her he stood up and came to stand in front of her.  
  
"Hi." he said grinning that adorable lopsided grin.  
  
Lilly took in a deep breath, it was now or never.  
  
"Good morning James," she paused slightly making sure she was doing the right thing and then continued.  
  
"I-I don't think we should do this, I just lost the guy that I felt for and I will not allow my self to move on so fast, I'm sorry but I feel that I was just trying to compensate for the pain and I feel that you were just taking advantage."  
  
James starred at her dumfounded and then he began to redden with anger.  
  
"I was not taking advantage of you, how dare you say that!" he shouted so that the whole common room stopped what they were doing to stare.  
  
"James you prick, do you always have to put the dramatics into everything? I was depressed and didn't know what I was doing; you should have been more sensitive to my feelings, but no, you wanted to get as much out of me as you could."  
  
James glared at her infuriated and began to visibly shake with rage.  
  
"I was not taking advantage of you Lillian! You're the one who is always bragging about having your wits about you at all times, well tell me Miss I was sad, did you have your wits about you or was it all a lie? I think you could have stopped me but you didn't want to did you? You liked the feeling of me touching you didn't you?"  
  
Lilly slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you, you disgusting pervert, I can't believe I thought you had changed, you never will!" and with that she turned to leave but James jumped in her way.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed at him.  
  
"NO!" he shouted back.  
  
"Get out of my way you insensitive () (Ya'll are clever, figure it out yourself) or I'll hex you into oblivion!"  
  
At first James didn't move, but when Lilly raised her wand to point directly at his heart he stepped to the side.  
  
As soon as Lilly left the common room James pounded the wall in rage and the Gryfindor's slowly went back to what they were doing.  
  
Tom walked quickly to the Great Hall and he quickly ate his breakfast, back to his old ways, he thought bitterly.  
  
When he had finished he quickly left the Hall to go back to the common room but on the way there he bumped into Lilly.  
  
She looked absolutely beautiful, he thought to himself but he quickly masked his feelings.  
  
"What are you starring at mudblood?" he asked bitingly.  
  
Lilly winced inwardly from the pain but to cover it up she stuck her nose in the air and let out an indignant snort.  
  
"Nothing of importance Riddle, now if you'll excuse me I wish to go to breakfast, something that interests me." Lilly said icily. She roughly plowed past him and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood!" he whispered miserably to himself and then he continued on to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Well here you go, I hope you like, and thank you to all of my reviews, so far I haven't had one bad one. 


	10. Rumors

Chapter 10 Rumors  
  
Lilly finished off her breakfast and started for her first class of the day.  
  
"Lilly!" she heard a female voice shout from behind her. She turned thinking she would find Nyla but instead her cousin Jamie came running to her.  
  
Jamie was a pretty brunette with long curly locks of hair and grayish blue eyes. She was a medium sized 16 year old with curves just like Lilly's.  
  
"Hey Jamy." Said Lilly; continuing to walk. Jamy had been the nickname Lilly had given Jamie when they were younger because of her major sports love.  
  
Jamie glanced at her cousin worriedly and tried to keep up with her pace.  
  
"What's wrong Lil's?" she asked her concerned.  
  
"Nothing," she said shaking her head, but before she could continue there was a different female voice shouting her name, and this time it was Nyla.  
  
"Chica is it true, what they are saying?" she asked out of breath as she slowed to a halt next to her friends.  
  
"What are they saying?" asked Lilly curiously.  
  
"They're saying that you and James were snogging last night and he started to feel you up." She said grinning wickedly.  
  
"What?" shrieked Lilly dropping all of her books with a loud bang. "Who told you that?" she yelled beginning to feel dizzy.  
  
"Everybody knows, they're saying that you two had a fight about it this morning in Gryfindor tower." Said Nyla; standing up straight.  
  
"Hey Evans, I heard that Potter banged you up last night." Lilly turned to face Lucius Malfoy's sneering face.  
  
"That is not true!" she yelled, "James most certainly did not bang me up!"  
  
"Oh so it's James now is he?" he asked smirking, "I specifically remember you saying that you wouldn't call him by his first name if your life depended on it." Lucius was quiet for a moment to let it all sink in.  
  
"Oh so it is that he's banged you up?" She heard Snapes greasy voice from the distance. Snape came up behind Malfoy with an identical smirk plastered on his pasty white face and right behind him was tom.  
  
"Well, well, well Evans, it's seems like you've nothing to say in your defense" said Tom sneering at her, "which obviously means that you were banging each other."  
  
Lilly began to feel increasingly dizzy and the colors began to spin and whirl in front of her as she felt her body hit the stone floor and just before she sank into a black oblivion she heard shrieks shouts and worst of all laughter.  
  
Lilly woke up groggily and wiped the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Looking around she realized that she was in the hospital wing.  
  
Lilly choked down a sob as she remembered what had happened, it had been so horrible! Everyone was talking about her sex life as if they new, they all thought that she'd had sex with James, even her best friend.  
  
Lilly began to sob; thinking herself alone when a voice from nearby interrupted her misery.  
  
"Please don't cry," she heard a whisper. She looked up to see James' figure in the door frame.  
  
"Leave me alone." She squeaked out, but James didn't, instead he walked right up to her bed.  
  
"I didn't start the rumors you know." He said placidly, and shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
Lilly rolled around so that her back was facing him. "I know" she whispered pushing her head further into her pillow and chewing on her thumbnail.  
  
James sat down in a chair next to her and began to stroke her hair.  
  
"How long have I been out?" she asked turning to him quickly.  
  
Tiers came to his eyes and started to drop. "About a month." He whispered, sounding strangled.  
  
Lilly took in a sharp breath that pierced her insides, 'A month?' she thought to herself.  
  
"We all thought you were dead." Said James; trying to control his tiers. "Not even Madam Pomfrey could pick up a heart beat."  
  
Lilly licked her lips nervously and grabbed his hand.  
  
"What about Nyla and Jamy?" she asked hoarsely, James quickly wiped his eyes with his free hand and shrugged.  
  
"What about them?" he asked starring into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Are they alright? Have they come to see me?" James nodded.  
  
"We all have, but I think I've probably come the most, and you know what?"  
  
"What?" asked Lilly blushing under his stare.  
  
"That Tom boy came once, he just stood there and starred at you, but he looked less evil, he looked as if he was in pain."  
  
"Really?" asked Lilly breathlessly. James squeezed her hand and nodded.  
  
"I have to go now," he whispered. "Technically speaking, I'm not supposed to be here." Lilly smiled at him and nodded.  
  
James quietly left and Lilly began to play with her hair.  
  
When she had almost bored herself into sleep, someone cleared their throat from the doorway.  
  
Expecting to see James in the doorway she looked up to find that instead of James' silhouette, it was Tom's.  
  
Wow well ok, I'm so sorry it took me so long to put up Nine and Ten but I was in Scandinavia and then two days after I got back I went to girls camp with my church (It was soooo much fun!) anywho I hope you enjoy the new chapies and as always R&R 


	11. Trying to say sorry

Chapter 11 Trying to say sorry.  
  
"Tom?" she whispered breathlessly then clearing her throat and saying Tom's name again, this time less kindly.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked cruelly.  
  
Tom remained in the door way whilst saying nothing, he just continued to stare.  
  
"Stop starring at me!" she snapped, "If your only purpose here is to stare at me and my filthy blood then I suggest you go!"  
  
Tom smirked and walked over to her bed.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I came to see you." he said shrugging. "Is that a crime?"  
  
Lilly made a huffing sound as Tom sat down next to her.  
  
"Why on earth would you want to come see a dirty mudblood like me?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Because I care about you." he said softly.  
  
Lilly snorted. "As if, wasn't it you that said that I was banging James the last time I was awake? You don't care about me you just want the sex."  
  
Tom stood up angrily. "Fine, have it your way mud-Evans! And just so you know I don't care about the sex, I like you." he then stormed from the room leaving Lilly in an equally bad mood.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The next morning Lilly was released and she quickly walked from the room to go to her room.  
  
As soon as she reached her room she saw Nyla and Jamie talking.  
  
Both girls smothered her in hugs as soon as they saw her.  
  
"Merlin Lilly, we thought you were dead my mum and yours were even beginning to think up ideas for a funeral, it's good they haven't gone through with it huh?" said Jamie. Just then a mini me a Jamie came running in.  
  
Like Jamie she had Grey eyes and long curly brown hair, but instead of being sixteen, she was fourteen.  
  
"Hi Eden." said Lilly softly. Eden broke down into tiers as she ran to her cousin and threw her arms around her lovingly.  
  
"Thank goodness you're alive!" she whispered.  
  
Jamie came over to her sister and carefully pried her off of Lilly.  
  
"So," she said happily, "How 'bout breakfast?" the other girls readily agreed ad soon enough all four of the girls were sitting down at their house table.  
  
"Hi Lilly." she heard James say from in front of her.  
  
Lilly looked up and smiled lightly. "Hi James, how are you?" I'm fine ok, now that you are." Lilly blushed a pretty pink, and began to eat her breakfast.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tom stared at the Gryfindor table grumpily as his best friend Lucius, told the other Slytherin kids again about what happened with Lilly.  
  
"And so then the Mudblood Fainted." The Slytherin's howled in laughter.  
  
"Malfoy!" snapped Tom, "Just give it a rest!" Lucius looked at him curiously but consented anyway.  
  
"What's up with you mate? You've had a stick shoved up your (beep) (hehehhee I don't swear!) all morning."  
  
"Nothings the matter with me." He said gloomily, looking into his glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
Lucius shrugged and patted his friend on the back. "What ever Riddle, just remember though, I'm here for you if you need me."  
  
Just then blond haired Narcissa came strutting over to him and pulled him up by the collar, and began to play with his pants button.  
  
"Sorry mate," he said Smirking, "But the real world calls." he then let Narcissa drag him to her room.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and continued to stare at Lilly.  
  
Just then that Spanish girl Lorena camp up to him again.  
  
"I still have that offer." She said saucily and showing him her slightly exposed breast's.  
  
This was exactly what Tom needed right now and he certainly wasn't gonna give it up this time. Standing up, he allowed himself to be dragged to her room.  
  
Just before he was dragged from the Great Hall he caught Lilly's eye and smirked.  
  
Lilly growled under her breath. 'If he's trying to make me jealous.... then he's doing a good job!' Lilly cried in her head as she finished her breakfast and headed towards her first lesson.  
  
Okalydokaly peeps, sorry it's so short! But I really couldn't think of things to write, oh and just letting you know there might be a long space of time where I don't write and that will be because my computer is being cleaned out so when that time comes please be patient! As always R&R 


	12. Fighting

**Chapter 12**

Fighting

Lilly sat in her favorite seat far back into the library and sighed. She couldn't believe it; Tom had actually gone off with that slut!

Lilly mentally kicked her self, she never used such words. She supposed James and Tom had, had an influence on her.

Groaning, she opened up her transfigurations book and began to take notes.

"Excuse me?" She heard a male voice say from above her. Lilly looked up and saw Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh, hello Peter, how are you?" She asked softly. Peter's mouth twitched into a weak smile.

"I'm very good thank you, but I really only came to see if you were ok, you seemed very upset this morning." Lilly blushed.

"Yes well, I'm ok; I was just a little confused that's all, but thank you for checking up on me." She smiled brightly and Peter flinched.

"Oh, well ok, I'll be going then." He stood there for a little but more and then turned and left.

Lilly quickly went back to her studying only to be interrupted once more. She sighed frustrated and glared up at the person in front of her.

James took a nervous step back seeing her reaction. "Oh James, I'm so sorry, I, I thought that you were a Slytherin or something." James smiled at her weakly.

"Well, I'm not!" He said laughingly. Lilly smiled warmly.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with Divination, that class is giving me real problems." Lilly snorted.

"It's a load of Pixie poop if you ask me but of course I'll help you!" She said. James laughed at her wording and sat down across from her.

"Well would you look at who we have here!" They heard someone sneer from near by. Lilly groaned and rolled her eyes as she looked up to find Malfoy, Snape, Riddle, Crabb and Goyle standing beside the nearest bookshelf.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply, surveying each one of the teenage boys with disgust. It wasn't really her thing to hate other houses, but Slytherin were mostly scum.

"We came to enjoy the show, so tell us, which table will you be using today?" Crabb and Goyle laughed stupidly, their fat faces smashing into odd shapes.

James stood up; making the table he was seated at lift and almost topple over.

"Shut your face Malfoy, you sick perverted prat!" He hissed.

Malfoy smirked and turned to Lilly. "How bout it slut; you up for a good shag?" James jumped on Lucius, dragging him to the ground.

Lilly shrieked and jumped from her chair in a fit of tiers. Madam Pince came rushing over and froze both boys with a flick of her wand.

"What in heavens name do you think you are doing? This is a library, not a muggle wrestling stadium!" The Seven teenagers all gave her blank stares and then looked at one another.

"Explain your selves!" she said disgustedly, as she unfroze James and Lucius.

"It was his fault!" Shouted James, "He was calling Lilly a slut, and being perverted and suggesting things, it's not right!"

Madam Pince sucked in her chest angrily and pointed to the door. "Mr. Malfoy, you Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans with go to the Head masters office immediately. As for the rest of you, get out, shoo!"

James and Lilly walked behind Malfoy gloomily. 'This is awful!' thought Lilly 'I've never been sent to the head master before, So long to my perfect record!'

Malfoy glared at the hall in front of him. 'Stupid mudblood!' he thought bitterly 'getting me in trouble, it's not my fault she needs to pay boy to shag her!'

The three students walked into the headmaster's office and stood in the door way awkwardly.

"Do sit down!" They heard Dumbledore call to them merrily as he walked gracefully down the stairs to his seat.

The teenagers sat down, two of them trying to put as much space between them and the third as possible.

"I have just received news that you two gentleman have been fighting in the library, which I find quiet absurd because there is hardly any room in there for that sort of action." Said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"I have also heard that it was over a certain someone." He looked over his half moon glasses at Lilly, His eyes twinkling again.

"Sir, I'm sorry, James and I were just sat in the library studying when M-Lucius and some of his friends came in and decided it would be fun to 'relish', if you will, upon some of the rumors that have been going around."

Lucius smirked as Dumbledore eyed him. "Mr. Malfoy, I do not see what is so very amusing about all of this, the things you can say could be quiet hurtful to a person."

"She's hardly a person! She is after all a mud..."

"Mr. Malfoy! You will not speak of another student in such a vile, disgusting way! Especially in front of me, are we clear?" Dumbledore said, taking on a stern tone.

Malfoy sneered but nodded his head stiffly. "50 points will be taken from Slytherin for your disrespect and 50 points will be taken from Slytherin and Gryffindor for fighting in the library."

Malfoy growled under his breath but nodded stubbornly.

When James and Lilly got back to the common room James grunted and splashed in the cushions of the couch.

Lilly began to walk up to the girl's dorm but James quickly grabbed her wrist. "Lilly, I'm really sorry about what happened in the library today, and I'm sorry if I disgraced you or anything." Lilly put up her hand to silence him.

"Don't James, there is no need for you to apologize, I'm very thankful for what you did today, standing up for me and all, it was very sweet." James smiled as a crimson blush crept it's way across her cheeks.

"Well, we never really got to finish studying did we?" He asked quietly.

Lilly shook her head. "I guess not." She whispered, looking up into his soft brown eyes.

"I'd like to try again some time." He said softly, moving closer to her.

"M-maybe tomorrow we, we could talk." She squeaked as he got even closer to her.

Lilly closed her eyes and waited for what she knew would happen. When James' lips had almost covered hers with his own, he quickly pulled back and cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah tomorrow sounds great." He stuttered and then walked up to the boy's dorm.

Lilly blinked stupidly and wondered what had just happened.

Okalydokaly peeps I hope you liked the chapter, I know I haven't updated in days but I just couldn't think of anything, BRAIN FART! Anywho R&R and please tell me what you think.


	13. Information

**Chapter 13**

**Information**

Tom woke up the next morning and groaned. Why were things so difficult! He rolled over to find that Spanish girl Lorena laying next to him clad in nothing, and he took the moment to admire her body. He then stood up, got dressed and walked down to Breakfast.

Lilly and James both sat at the Gryffindor table talking about who knows what. Both glanced up to glare at him and then looked back at each other and then started to talk again.

Tom groaned and continued on his way to the Slytherin table. Lorena came strutting in a few minuets later and sat down next to him.

Lilly looked up again to find a barely dressed Spanish girl chewing delicately on Tom's ear. Lilly grimaced and looked back at James.

James just stared at her; he couldn't actually believe that he was now friends with Lilly Evans, the girl he had been desperately in love with since his first year.

"What?" She asked suddenly, breaking his train of thought.

"Wha, huh? Oh I'm sorry I must have spaced off." James said.

"James, can we get out of here?" she asked urgently.

"Whoa, Lilly, isn't it a little fast? We're not even in that sort of a relationship." Lilly crinkled her brow in disgust.

"James, I was not suggesting we go and have sex! I was wondering if we could just get out of here. There are certain people in here who are making me uncomfortable."

"Oh." James said sheepishly and blushing crimson. "Of course we can get out of here, do you wanna go study by the lake?" Lilly nodded and smiled.

"That would be brilliant." She said enthusiastically.

Later on that night Lilly went back to the library and sat down in the back of the room.

Taking 'Hogwarts a history' from her bag she began to read. After a while Lilly put down the book and glanced at her watch (Her parents are muggles, she's gonna have a watchï)

"Oh Merlin!" she said as she saw that it was almost midnight, hours past the time she was supposed to be out. Now of course she was head girl but tonight she did not have rounds and she could get in a lot of trouble.

Quickly gathering her things, Lilly ran from the room and through the many hallways. When she was almost to the Gryfindor hallway she smacked hard into a solid body and fell to the floor.

"My, my Evans, your out late aren't you?" she heard someone sneer from above her.

"!" Lilly swore softly. She then stood up leaving her stuff on the floor and glared into the face of a very proud looking Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked severely.

"I guess I could be asking you the same question shouldn't I Evans?" Malfoy sneered.

"No!" she said defiantly, "I do not see a head boy badge, therefore you have no right to ask me any sorts of questions." Malfoy smirked at her annoyingly and moved towards her.

"I see no head girl badge on you either." He said softly. Lilly backed into the wall and glared at him.

"I forgot it on my dresser this morning, nobody's perfect you know." She snapped angrily.

"Ah well then, you can't really get me in trouble then can you? After all 'If so said personnel do not have their badge on their person they can take no points from any fellow student.' States the Head's handbook."

Lilly's chest swelled in anger, "You had absolutely NO right to read that handbook! It is for the head's only, have you no respect?!" Lilly screeched.

Malfoy smirked again, making Lilly absolutely furious. She wanted so badly to slap that awful smirk right off of his face.

"You're being awfully noisy, you know that do you not Evans?"

"Just stop talking to me alright?! Just let me go to my room and sleep!" Lilly snapped at him again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Lucius said evilly.

"Why not?" Lilly whispered nervously.

"Because, you never answered my question back in the library, I'd like to know now."

"You're disgusting!" Lilly shouted. Lucius smashed his mouth down onto hers and his tongue went crashing into her mouth. Lilly screamed into his mouth and kick out in protest but nothing seemed to be able to stop him.

Lilly started to cry as Malfoy bit down into her bottom lip, barely drawing blood. He was about to stick his hands up her shirt went he was pulled off of her and thrown to the ground.

Standing in front of Lilly now was Tom Riddle and he looked angrier then she had ever seen him. Looking over at her, Tom's eye's softened and he took her face in his hands.

"Are you alright Lilly?" Lilly, oh it was like heaven hearing her name coming from his mouth. Lilly nodded and wiped at her blood stained lip.

Tom turned to Lucius who was now standing up and brushing himself off.

"What's your problem Riddle?!" Lucius hissed, "I thought you said you didn't care if I had my way with her!"

"Well, I guess I do." Said Tom savagely.

"She's just a stupid mudblood, just let me have a little fun and then we can dispose of her and get out of here, get on with our lives, master would be proud."

"Master?" asked Lilly curiously. Tom shook his head no, not wanting to talk about it but Malfoy pushed him out of the way.

"Lord Voldomort, he will be the master of this world someday, someday soon. You and your 'friends' will soon bow down to him and worship him." Lilly glared at him.

"I have heard of no such person, Voldomort, what a silly name! It doesn't even have a meaning; no person in their right mind would name themselves Voldomort, how absurd." Tom looked at her irritably.

"Nobody said that he was sane!" Lucius hissed. Tom glared at him.

"Malfoy, lets just go back to the common room, I'm tired."

"What?! B-but Riddle, Evans, she's right in front of me! Come on!"

Tom grabbed Malfoy by the arm and dragged him off towards the Slytherin common room.

'Odd' thought Lilly as she picked up her stuff. 'If Tom really does hate me then why did he save me? And why did he call me Lilly?

Ok ya'll I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I forgot and, plus I've had school, 10th grade is not easy! Anywho gtg! I'm sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of anything else.

Gtg, bye-bye


	14. Secrets out

**Chapter 14**

**Secrets out**

"Lillian?" Lilly opened her eyes to see a full head of bouncy blond curls and silvery blue eyes gazing at her wistfully.

Groaning, Lilly rolled over in her bed and shoved her face into her bed covers.

"Honey!" Nyla whined, crawling over Lilly's limp form to stare at her once more. "We never hang out anymore; you are always with Potter now a day, what is going on? Don't you like me anymore?"

Lilly looked at her worried friend and blew a piece of her red hair from her face in exasperation. "Of course I still like you Ny, I just, well James has changed, he's really into interesting stuff now and I thought I'd get in some intellectual conversations once in a while. No offences Nyla but you're not exactly the brightest bulb in the box." Nyla folded her arms over her chest and began to pout pitifully.

"Nyla!" Lilly moaned and throwing her blankets off of her body she hastily started to prepare for a shower.

Turning around she saw Nyla still sitting in exactly the same position as she had left her. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, we can go to Hogsmead together today." Nyla sat contemplating for a moment and then smiled and nodded.

"Righto then, meet me down in the common room in ten!" and with that, Nyla went galloping down the stairs.

"10?" Lilly asked herself feeling slightly irked with her friend, but quickly pushing it aside and hoping in the shower for a quick clean.

Fifteen minuets later Lilly went dashing down the stairs, strands of her red hair falling in waves from her messy bun and cascading down her back.

There sitting in front of the fire was Nyla and she had sunk herself deep into the dark red cushions of the comfortable chair. Everyone knew that if Nyla was in this position she was grumpy and not one to be messed with.

Groaning, Lilly walked over to her friend, coat in hand, and stood in front of her slouched figure.

"Hey Ny." She said timidly, and trying to look into the girls eyes who was defiantly avoiding her gaze.

"Oh Nyla! For heavens sake, I am only late by five minuets" Nyla sank lower into the cushions and began to pout some more.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that then I'll go to breakfast by myself!" Nyla's eyes widened and she sprang from her seat.

"Don't leave me! I was just hoping that if I gave you the cold shoulder for a bit you would shape up." Lilly glared at her.

"And what may I ask does that mean?" She snapped. Nyla's eyes widened and she coward under Lilly's gaze.

"I just thought that if you realized how you're hurting me when you leave me that maybe you would come back." Lilly's eyes softened considerably and she pulled her friend up from her slouch.

"Nyla, you have been my best friend ever since we went to Primary school together, I would never leave you for any boy!"

Nyla smiled "Well it certainly seems like you are." She smiled ruefully.

"I'll shape up, don't you worry!" She then patted the side of her nose with the pad of her finger, and winked. "Let's go then shall we?" she held out her arm playfully and Nyla took it whilst giggling like a school girl.

(It is still the night before at this moment with Tom, just letting ya'll know!)

Tom stormed into the Slytherin common room with Lucius sulking behind him, and then whirled around once he was sure they were alone.

"What were you trying to play at back there?!" he hissed out advancing on the blond, angrily.

Lucius crumbled into one of the common room chairs in fear and swallowed nervously.

Tom pulled out his wand and pushed it into Lucius' pointy, pale nose threateningly.

"And what in Merlin's name did you mean when you said that Voldomort is a silly name?" he asked harshly.

Lucius gulped once more and stood up nervously. "Well you must admit it is a bit... strange. Very laughable as a matter of fact."

"Crucio!" Tom shouted and Lucius began to writher on the floor. "You didn't think that when you helped me make it!" he hissed.

Lucius looked at him with wide eyes and grasped the spot the curse had been aimed at.

"Master?!" Lucius gasped out and stood up shakily. "I-I had no knowledge!"

"Yes, I know." Said Tom, his eyes glinting evilly. He then preformed the crucio curse again and laughed as a tier escaped Malfoy's eye.

"Now get up, and tell no one of this." Malfoy nodded and then asked nervously.

"How'd you do it?" Tom looked at him oddly.

"Do what?" he asked, watching Malfoy as he stood up, knees wobbling.

"Make yourself look like this; it must have been some very powerful magic to restore yourself to your seventeen year old body. I've never heard of anyone having done it before, except for perhaps Salazar, but he was so powerful!"

Tom rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I did nothing, for some reason I was sent into the future, I'm supposed to be seventeen right now, but I was sent here for my last year, no ideas why. Dumbledore says I must have something to accomplish here, course you can't really listen to him can you? The old blokes barmy! Been off his rocker for ages now" Malfoy nodded and the two boys began to walk towards their rooms.

"Malfoy, don't forget, you may be a mate of mine but if you tell one soul I will not hesitate to Avada you." Malfoy nodded mutely and then two boys went off to bed.

Hey everybody! It's Alie-Balie aka paulsbabygirl. I hope you all like this story. I knew in this chapie I was gonna have Malfoy find out who Tom was but I wasn't sure how it was gonna go. I hope ya'll like it, sorry it dragged on. As always R&R!


	15. The decisions we make

**Chapter 15**

**The decisions we make**

Lilly woke up that Saturday and walked into the girls lavatory where she found Nyla dressed in the skimpy clothing she had made a couple of months ago.

"I see you're putting the clothing to use." She commented. Nyla spun around and looked at her nervously.

"So who's the big date with?" she questioned. Nyla turned back to the mirror and began to apply a bright red lip stick to her plump pink lips. Her cheeks were slowly turning the color of her gloss.

"Ny, are you embarrassed?" Lilly asked, "Is he considered a social outcast or something?"

"No." Nyla spoke shyly. "He's actually quiet popular, with the ladies that is." She then pulled her curls to cover her face as realization dawned on Lilly.

"Oh Nyla! Not Sirius!" Nyla looked at her and blushed.

"I'm sorry Lil's, but he asked me out and he's just so gorgeous! I couldn't resist."

Lilly looked at her disapprovingly. "Well, I won't try to talk you out of it, but are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean, once you lose it, you can't get it back."

"Lose what?" asked Nyla turning redder then before.

"Nyla, don't play dumb! you know exactly what I'm talking about, you should try to stay loyal until you're married, I'm not having sex till I'm married, why not follow my example?"

"Oh and what a great example it is Lil's but, it's just not me, I admire you greatly and have great respect for you, especially about the sex matter, but, this is the first time it has been offered to me and you know I'm not one to pass up a bargain." Lilly nodded sarcastically and looked off to the side.

"I know." she sighed. She then patted the sink and pushed herself up straight into what she liked to call 'the right position'.

Nyla finished putting on her makeup and then marched from the toilet into the bedroom, grabbing her cloak to cover her barely covered body from teachers.

She turned to Lilly and smiled, "Don't wait up for me, 'right?" she then skipped down the stairs to meet her date, Sirius Black.

Lilly sat on the edge of her bed and began to play with one of the tassels from her bed quilt when all of a sudden she heard someone swear from outside of the door and seconds later James came charging in slamming the door roughly behind him.

He then turned to her and gave her one of his cheesy grins. "There's a bloody rouge flower out there, just thought you ought to know."

Lilly just ogled at him until finally she snapped from her daze and began to speak barely audible words, "James, H-How'd you get up here?"

James held up his broom and grinned again. "I can't believe nobody thought of it before, it's ruddy brilliant if you ask me!"

Lilly tried grinning lightly before noticing a large cut across his right bicep.

She gasped and ran over to him. "You're hurt!" she said, lightly running her fingers over the injure. James flinched slightly at her touch and she looked up.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" James looked into her beautiful greens and smiled.

"No." He whispered. Lilly blushed and walked into the toilets to get the proper stuff for his healing.

She came back out moments later, bandages in hand. "Take off your shirt." She ordered. James gave a blank stare.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked. Lilly blushed again.

"Well, it's harder to reach the cut if you have your shirt on." She reasoned.

James nodded and then pulled his shirt off over his head. Lilly glanced at his chest and felt yet another blush creep across her cheeks.

His skin was lightly tanned and his muscular chest complemented his boyish face more then Lilly had ever realized a chest could.

'Stop thinking about his body" Lilly berated herself. 'Oh but just look at it, have you ever seen anything quiet so gorgeous? And his hands! Think about what Nyla said last year, any guy with hands that size is gifted in the package! Oh my goodness, Lilly get a hold of yourself, and stop thinking of…. of his package!'

James smirked and lightly stroked her cheek. "It's rude to stare did you know?" Lilly coughed nervously and began to clean his wound.

"I-I'm sorry James, I've just never seen a boy before, I mean I have seen a boy before obviously but, no-not like this." She mumbled up at him and flinging her arms around.

She wound up his arm in the bandage and then stepped back to admire her handy work. James smiled down at the spot where she had touched him as it tingled up and down his entire body.

He then looked up at her and grinned. "Thanks for that Lil's." he said beginning to unbutton his shirt in order to pull it back on.

"I." Lilly began, and reached out to grab his shirt but stopped short as her hand brushed his chest.

She immediately pulled back her hand and starred down at the floor. James pulled his shirt back over his arms but did not bother to button it up.

"You pulled your hand back pretty fast there, I didn't burn you with my hotness did I?" he asked playfully.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." She scolded. James smirked and stepped closer to her.

"I'm really sorry for all of those years me and the lads tormented you Lilly." James said soberly. Lilly looked up into his light brown eyes and smiled, they weren't like Tom's but they were beautiful in their own right.

His eyes were very warm and playful, full of laughter and energy. His face shone his enthusiasm as he slowly ran his fingers through her soft red hair.

"James," she whispered nervously. James stopped and began to pull away but she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Are you sure?" James whispered, "Because I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." Lilly shook her head and smiled up at him.

"It's alright; we'll just go with the flow as the muggles say it." James smiled and kissed her lightly. It didn't remain light; however, it soon became more passionate.

Lilly then did something she never, in her whole life thought she would do, she pulled James onto her bed with her.

She began to run her fingers through his hair as he carefully ran his hands up and down her sides making her tingle in all the places she shouldn't have been tingling.

"So it is that you're banging each other up." Lilly heard someone whisper from the shadows. Both teens looked up to see a teenage boy just barely visible in the darkness of the corner.

Lilly's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in horror. "Tom." She whispered.

There, stood in the corner of the 7th year girl's dorm room, was Tom Riddle.

Uhuh! Oh yeah! I got some more finished! Go me!!!!! Woohoooooo. Ok, I hope ya'll like this chapie; I had noting to write so I decided to write this, teehee, ewww! I giggled! Anywho as always R&R

**Oh and P.S. the thing with Lilly and James, when she healed him the muggle way, she is a muggle born, she happens to prefer doing things the muggle way. I just forgot to add that in.**


	16. Making up

**Chapter 17**

**Making up**

**Thank you sooo much for ALL of your reviews, they mean loads to me, I have not had one bad one yet. I cannot wait to write the finishing chapter to this story! I have it all written out and I personally, not to brag, think it is amazing! It is the best piece of work I have done, even my Harry Potter hating friend (who is a boy) said it was very well written ;), so, I hope you people enjoy it when it is posted, for now, enjoy this chapter!**

Over the next month, Lilly's time was spent trying to think of ways to apologize and Tom's time was spent, thinking up ways to get back at her, but not hurting her physically of course.

James and Lilly had decided that they should spend less time with each other, after the incident in her bedroom a month ago they knew it was time to take some time off.

That day after Tom and James had, had a nasty fight and both stormed out of the room, Nyla had come in, a couple hours later. Lilly had, had to endure the whole night of Nyla ranting about Sirius' 'size' and other information Lilly was not in the mood to hear.

In the end, Lilly had fallen asleep to the sound of Nyla's squeals and jittery giggles.

Interestingly enough, Nyla was not to be very happy in a month's time when she left the hospital in tears and had screamed bloody murder at Sirius and his little swimmers getting her pregnant for the whole common room to hear.

What made the situation worse was that he had been very proud of himself and then Nyla had come running to her, Lilly, for comfort and caring.

Of all the people in the world, Lilly had not been the right person to choose at that moment in time, she was snappy, moody, and on her period. The worst time to confront a girl about your problems.

That was yesterday, she had lost her best friend that day and since then nothing had been looking up. Lilly knew she should have been there for her friend when she was in a time of need but she was just so annoyed, why did everything choose to go wrong when her life was going down the toilet?, everything was always copying her, first her followers, then her friends and now life!

Lilly sighed as she put down her journal and looked across the room and into the vanity. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a mess. Nobody was talking to her anymore, not Nyla, not Tom, not even James.

Lilly sighed and walked down stairs to where everyone was crowding in the common room. Nyla and James were across the room talking when Lilly came down the stairs. Both teens stopped talking and looked up at her sadly.

A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly pushed it away and walked through the common room and out the door. James sighed and looked up at Nyla.

"I can't do it anymore, I have to talk to her, she looked so sad, and- and I miss her!" James said tears in his eyes. Nyla glared at him angrily.

"James! Why would you want to talk to her again? She's just a selfish Bit-"

"NYLA!" James shouted standing abruptly from his seat and gaining an audience. "Don't you DARE talk about Lilly that way!" Nyla's eyes were now very wide and her face very timid.

She then broke down into tears and began to nod. "You're right!" Nyla wailed, "I miss her too!" James bent down to hug her but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine." She said wiping at the tears, "it's just pregnancy hormones." James nodded and Nyla stood up.

"Let's go find her shall we?" Nyla asked smiling James nodded and the two began to head to the library.

They slowly walked towards the table in the back here Lilly usually sat when she needed to be alone. When the two teens had almost made it around the bookshelf, they heard light sobs.

James looked at Nyla and swallowed hard. "Let me go first." He said, Nyla nodded and James slowly rounded the corner.

"Lilly?" he whispered. Lilly's red hair flew in all directions as her head shot up from its lowered position. James smiled lightly at her and Lilly quickly jumped up and ran to him jumping in his arms.

"Oh James, I've missed you so much!" she sobbed. James rapped his arms around her petite body as he felt her legs tighten around his waist.

"I've missed you Lilly." He whispered back. Lilly pulled her head off his shoulders and looked into his eyes. James leaned in but instead of catching her lips, he kissed her forehead.

Lilly looked slightly upset but she continued to cling to him never the less. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Lilly sweetheart, you might want to stand on the ground now, if someone walked in on this they would assume things, and I don't think you want things to get any worse."

Lilly sighed again. "Let them talk, I'm just happy you're back." She then unwrapped her legs from around his waist and stood on the ground. "B-but what about Nyla?" She asked quietly. James pushed some red hair behind her ear and smiled.

"What about her?" Lilly looked down at the ground, licking her lips nervously.

"Did she not come too?" She asked sadly, looking back up into James' eyes. James smiled, and led her back over to the table.

"Why did she get mad at you in the first place?" He asked curiously.

Lilly's eyes welled up in tears. "It was awful! I was grumpy that day, and everything was going wrong, and I was on my period and that is when she chose to come to me. I know I should have been there for her, but, I have always thought about other people and so for once, I just wanted to think about myself. I know that's selfish, but I NEVER think about myself!"

James quietly shushed her and pulled her head onto his chest. "I'm sure things will get better." He reasoned.

"No they won't." She bawled. "She hates me."

"No I don't." Said Nyla suddenly. Lilly looked up and her face broke into a huge smile. She jumped to her feet and ran over to her closest friend, flinging her arms around her and beginning to wail once more.

"I'm so sorry Nyla, I should have been there for you, but I've just been having such a hard time recently. I know that's not an excuse but..." Nyla shook her head and silenced her.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you, I knew what you were going threw and I decided not to respect that and shove my own problems on you when you had and still have enough of your own."

"Now you have two heavy burdens lifted from your shoulders." Said James, smiling at her once again.

"Now," said Nyla, stroking her friend's hair, "Let's get you cleaned up before tea shall we?"

Later on that evening, Lilly, Nyla and James all walked down to the common room, discussing what had been happening since they had last talked. So far, nothing to new had happened with Nyla that

Lilly did not know; they had only been away from each other for a day after all. However, she had, had a check up with the matron about the baby; it was fine.

James, however, had, had lots happening. He had had a massive fight with Sirius about how he should not boast about getting a teenage girl pregnant. He had also had many arguments with Riddle about how he should back off and leave Lilly alone. At this Lilly blushed. In the end of the fight with Sirius, he had been able to convince him to at least help Nyla with the baby seeing as it had been he who had helped to create it.

Lilly sighed at all of the information and sat down at the Gryffindor table feeling completely refreshed, well, that is until Tom walked into the hall with that Spanish girl Lorena draped all over him. She scowled into her salad bowl and then grabbed her juice and drank it heavily.

"He's come in hasn't he?" asked Nyla, sympathetically. Lilly shook her head sourly and began stuffing the salad leaves into her mouth.

James leaned over the table and grabbed hold of her hand. Lilly looked up and smiled softly at him. "Would you two mind if I took a short walk? I think the cool breeze would do me some good."

"Of course not." Said James brightly, "You deserve some fresh air, and some times alone, just to sort things out, right?" Lilly nodded her head thankfully and stood up, quickly exiting the slowly filling hall.

Lilly sighed into the wind as she stepped outside. She headed towards the lake where she stripped her feet of their garments and dipped them into the cool dark blue liquid.

"You could get ill from doing that." She heard a deep musky voice say from behind her. Her head immediately swivel around, for she could recognize that voice miles away, her heart had memorized it from the second she had met him.

Tom sat down beside her, but instead of sticking his feet into the chilly water, he tucked them under his bum and looked at her with his piercing green eyes.

Lilly mentally slapped her self as her eyes darted to his pools of green. She groaned as she swam in them and searched his soul longingly.

"We haven't spoken in ages." She heard him say. Her gaze suddenly went unfocused and then came back to gaze on his softly chiselled face. She smiled lightly.

"No, I suppose we haven't." She commented lightly. Tom gazed at her hair and began to play teasingly with the ends. Lilly sighed and pulled softly at her hair.

Tom looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "What did you wish to talk to me about?" Lilly asked quietly. Tom looked puzzled for a moment, and then shifted on his bum as he realized his feet were becoming quiet numb.

"Well, I suppose I've been wondering what is happening with us." He said simply. It was now Lilly's turn to raise her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't think anything was ever going on with us." She replied coolly. Tom looked at her, a stony look crossing his features.

"Don't give me that load of hippogriff sh (Remember, I don't swear) you know there is something between us, you just don't want to admit it because I'm an 'evil' Slytherin and you have your little Potty boy friend." Lilly stood up feeling completely out raged.

"How dare you talk about James that way, and how dare you talk about us that way. Talking as if you know what I'm feeling, how do you know I wasn't just in it for the kissing?" She asked stubbornly.

Tom stood up, towering over her and he began stroking her cheek. "Because you're not like that, you're kind and sweet and you would never play with a boy's heart." Lilly reached up and held onto his hand. It was not rough and coarse like some boys' hands, but it was not soft either. There was no real word for it; it was just… perfect.

"I hate you, you know that don't you?" She asked softly. Tom smirked at her and nodded.

"I hate you too." He said before bending his head low and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She smiled on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't understand this." He said almost laughing. "I've known you for what, half a year? And I feel like I've known you for the longest time." Lilly smiled at him and agreed.

"Lilly..." He began. He then stopped to think about what he was about to say. She looked up into his worried face and creased her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"What's the matter?" She asked carefully. Tom looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I do believe I've fallen in love with you Lillian Marie Evans." He said softly. Lilly's heart thumped painfully in her chest at the idea of him being in love with her. She had never heard a boy say he loved her, save James when he was in fourth year, and he said it everyday when she did not want to hear it. The idea was exciting, but at the same time quiet terrifying, there were after all no books on what to do when someone is told such a thing, if there had been, she would have read up on it by now.

Tom searched her eyes for a response, when he found nothing, his face dropped as well as his hands. Lilly linked her hand with his and smiled lightly up at him.

"I do believe I've fallen for you Thomas Marvolo Riddle." Tom looked at her and smiled one of his rare, but true smiles. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Would you do me the honours of being my faithful and ONLY girlfriend?" Lily laughed lightly and nodded.

"Only if you shall be my faithful and ONLY boyfriend." Lilly said smugly. Tom linked his fingers in between hers and smiled.

"Always and forever." He whispered.

James and Nyla watched from the doorway. Nyla looked towards her new friend and cringed at his look. Tears were welling up in his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling pitifully.

"James?" She asked softly. "Are you crying?" James quickly wiped at his eyes and grinned.

"It's nothing, just kind of a painful thing to watch." Nyla nodded understandingly.

"Come on, let's go in side and have a biscuit shall we? We can morn over all of the awful things in life and all of the morons causing them." James laughed at her idea and they both turned and walked back into the school.

Later on that night Lilly was on her rounds, it had been such a hectic day! She had made friends with Nyla and James again, gained an amazing boyfriend and caught three pairs of couples out late doing 'things.'

---

After rounds, Lilly lazily climbed into be and fell into a peaceful sleep, things were finally beginning to go right.

"LILLY!" She heard Nyla screech. Bolting up in her bed, she slapped her hand over her eyes as the blinding light came blazing through her opened hangings.

"NYLA!" She whined, falling back onto her bed and throwing her pillow over her head to block out the sun. It had been two weeks now since she and Tom had begun dating, but the school still had not become quiet accustomed to the idea.

"Oh come now Lilly, stop whinging, it's a beautiful day, and you're still lying in your bed life a worm. Get up, besides, don't you want to come with me to see if the baby is a boy or a girl?" She asked mirthfully.

At that, Lilly leapt out of bed and began rushing around the room for her shower stuff. "I won't be a moment." She called from inside of the toilet. Nyla heard the water began to hum against the curtains of the shower and then she heard Lilly quickly splashing the water over her body.

Seconds late, Lilly came dashing out the toilet door, clad in only a red towel. She began searching around and muttering to herself.

"Curses!" She yelled. Nyla snorted in amusement and held up Lilly's wand.

"You little witch!" Lilly scolded, snatching her wand from the blond girls out stretched hand.

"That I am." Nyla teased, "Hurry up now; get your hair dried and change, we 'aven't got all day after all!" She then slapped her friend on the bum playfully who shrieked in protest and then she ran from the room and down the stone stairwell.

Moments later, Lilly came charging down the staircase to find Nyla, James and Sirius patiently waiting.

"Ah, I see daddy dearest has decided to show up." Lilly sneered. Sirius gave her a foul look and then quirked one eyebrow.

"I want to see what the baby is too you know; it's mine as well after all." Lilly nodded in agreement and the all left the common room and headed towards the hospital wing.

Shortly after Madam Pomfrey had taken the test she came out looking more disapproving then she had when she had discovered that Nyla was pregnant and announced that the baby was to be a girl.

Sirius could not have looked happier. "I've always wanted a girl." He admitted.

He then looked down at the floor blushing, a light pink. "I was wondering Nyla, could we perhaps call them baby, Samera?" James looked quiet surprised at this.

"That's my mum's name." He announced. Sirius smiled at his friend and nodded.

"She's always been like a mother to me, and so, I wanted to name the baby in her memory." James' mum had died shortly before his 6th year and James and Sirius had been left with James' father, Craig. Craig was a good man, but he just was not very good around the house, especially after his wife had died.

Nyla smiled and nodded. "Samera is a beautiful name. Samera Portina Black." Sirius wrinkled up his nose but nodded, he had, after all, chosen the babies first name.

James wiped at his eyes furiously as memories of his mum swept into his head. He missed her dearly; nothing had been the same since she had died. His father and the two boys had done a fine job of keeping the house up, but it just was not the same.

James' mother had been an Auror and was killed in an attack by a rising dark lord who preferred to be called 'Lord Voldomort.' James scowled at the thought and then looked up just in time to see Nyla rubbing her stomach and mumbling the baby's name.

"Samera." She sang happily. James then turned and began to walk from the room.

"Where are you going James?" Lilly asked suddenly. He turned to her and smiled,

"I thought I'd get a head start on studying for our exams."

Lilly's face broke into a wide grin. "Mind if I join you?" James motioned for her to follow. The two said good-bye to Nyla and Sirius and then headed out the door and towards the library.

My goodiesness, well, that was a strange turn of event's, I know things are moving quiet fast now, but I have a lot of ideas and I don't wanna make you guys wait for the end. On the other hand, do you want to? ;) Hmm, maybe I just will not finish. No, I will not torcher you guys like that, after all, I know how much you people just LOVE my writing! looks at fingernails in admiration course, who can blame you? I am just sooo talented. Oh no wait, I did not mean it, come Baaaackk! begins to sob into sleeve ok, now that, that is done with. R&R plzum! You know ya wanna ;) I will give you a cherry. Ok, I am going now.


	17. Laughter

**Chapter 18**

**Laughter**

Hey all, Thanx for everyone's support, you have no idea how hard I am working on this story! You also have no idea how much your reviews mean to me, cheesy I know. But I like cheese, I am the cheese master. Cheese is good. Oh anyways, but yeah, getting a little side tracked their ;) Thank you sooo much! Thanks Chandra for what you said on the internet tonight. I love ya'll, Love Alie-Balie

Paulsbabygirl

Lilly and James sat down in the farthest part of the library and began to study. After a while, James lifted his head and stared at Lilly.

Her head was bent over her book, nose almost touching the paper, every now and then she would turn her face towards her piece of paper and begin to scribble notes, her nose gliding across the newly written words.

James watched in amusement as some of the words she'd just written were slowly smudged by her travelling nose. He snorted loudly and Lilly looked up confused, only to show James her completely ink covered nose.

He immediately broke into great belly laughs and tears rolled down his cheeks in mirth. Lilly frowned at him and barked at him to shut his enormous gob before he got the both of them in trouble.

James shoved his mouth into his hands and continued to laugh in glee. Lilly rolled her eyes and leaned over the table.

"What is the matter with you?" She hissed. James pulled out his wand and muttered one word, _mirraro. _

A silver mirror with gold twisted cords looping its way around the edges in lovely designs appeared in James' hand.

Lilly snatched it from him and glanced into it. She almost screamed in horror. She looked over the rim to see James almost dieing of laughter. He was now crying so hard it looked like his eyeballs might slip out of their sockets.

"I'd lick it off, but I don't think your boy friend would appreciate that very much." Lilly slammed the mirror down and stood abruptly from her chair, making it groan in protest against the hard oak floor.

"I swear James Potter; sometimes you can be so immature!" She hissed. James grabbed his chest in mock hurt and then began snickering again.

As soon as they heard those rapidly, snapping heels, however, he sobered and slammed all four of the chairs leg on the ground.

Lilly ran to her seat and pressed her nose to her parchment just as Madam Pince came bustling around the corner.

Both teens looked up and a look of horror crossed their faces', they had never seen anyone so mad in their entire lives.

"What in Merlin's bloody name do you think you are doing?!" She almost screeched in outrage. James fell out of his chair and landed hard on his bum. He groaned in pain and stood up.

"I'm sorry Madam, but what seems to be the problem?" Madam Pinces' face turned so red, Lilly thought it might explode.

"What do you mean, what bloody seems to be the problem?! You two," She said thrusting her finger at the two of them threateningly.

"I am just about ready to inform the Headmaster of your despicable behaviour..."

"There will be no need for that Madam." They heard Dumbledore say quietly but clearly from behind the outraged woman. Madam Pince turned abruptly on her heel in satisfaction.

"Professor," She said smugly, "So glad you're here, these two… students have been…"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her and smiled. "Thank you very much Madam, but I'm already informed on the two's behaviour. Now, if you would, could I have a moment with these two lovely young pupils of mine."

"Of course Dumbledore." She said, she then snapped her head towards the two and gave them the deadliest glare she could muster before storming off in another direction to find some helpless first years to take her anger out on.

Dumbledore gave a light chuckle and his eyes danced in amusement. "I must say Miss. Lillian, every time I hear of a disruption these days you seem to be involved."

Lilly blushed and began to apologize profusely. Dumbledore chuckled again and raised his hand.

"Please Miss. Evans, I haven't come here to lecture you, I've only come to make sure that the peace is restored back to the library." He then smiled and looked over his half moon spectacles at the two teens.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once more before he turned on his heel and walked gracefully away. Lilly turned her snarling face on James and he tried desperately not to laugh.

"Oh James, I'm so mad at you right now I could positively scream!" James snickered into his sleeve and shrugged,

"Why don't you then?" Lilly slapped his arm in anger and stomped out of the library. James tried calling to her to remind her of her forgotten things, but between his hiccoughs of joy and his bubbling laughter he could hardly get one word out. So instead he scooped up his things and left the library laughing.

"So much for studying huh?" Nyla asked as James entered the common room still laughing quietly to himself. He plopped down onto the couch and hiccoughed one more time before he was able to control himself. He then told the story of the happenings of the library and erupted into a whole new fit of laughter as he thought about it some more.

Nyla and Sirius chuckled in light amusement just as Lilly came storming through the portrait hole. James stopped laughing and looked at her, for a moment everything was silent until the moment was ruined by a playful smile tugging on the ends of James' lips which started his whole new fit of laughter.

Lilly screamed in frustration and thumped the walls of the stair case as she ran up the stairs to her room.

Finally, James was able to control himself and he decided to go and apologize to Lilly.

"Lil's?" He asked carefully from outside of the door. He heard Lilly groan from inside of the room and then the soft padding of her feet as she came over to the door and opened it.

"The flower hasn't eaten you alive yet?" She asked disappointedly, "What a shame."

"I used the Immobulise (I apologize about this horrible misspelling, but it's really late and I just can't be bothered at the moment, I will fix it though… after I've posted it.) Cures." He said smugly. He then pushed himself into her room and shut the door.

"I just came up to apologize." He said soberly.

"Oh how sweet." Lilly said sarcastically, "Now get out!" James frowned at her and didn't budge, even at her futile attempts to push him from the room.

"Will you just hear me out?" He asked helplessly. Lilly groaned and nodded.

"Fine, I'll listen, you've five minutes so I recommend you start talking."

James smiled and sat down on her bed to begin.

Hey all! I am sooo sorry it's so short! But I am sooo incredibly tired right now its 1:01 am and I really need some sleep. The next chapie will be longer and better, I promise (I hope) I hope ya'll liked!

Night-night, Paulsbabygirl


	18. Authors Note!

**Hey guys! I am just writing this little thank you note to all of my reviewers! Thank you sooooooooooooo much for all your support! I would especially like to thank Alteng for being my most faithful reviewer! She has given me amazing reviews for EVERY chapter! You go girl! Lol**

**Thank you also to my bestest, best friends, my favorite shorty (Lindsay), Staci-Waci, and Ash-Da-Bash! I love you guys like sisters! Also to my other close friends who review often, Chandra and Jessica. Thank you! I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far and just a word of knowledge, if you ever write a story about Ginny Weasley and you use her full first name, its Ginevra, not Virginia, I used to think it was Virginia too, but then I learnt off of JK's official site that it is in fact Ginevra. Lol just thought you all might want to know that. Hehheheheeh**

**Thanx! **


	19. Tom's Past

**Chapter 19**

**Tom's Past**

**Hey ya'll! Well, I know how much you desperately want to get some more of my delicious story! Lol, j/j Yeah, but so anyways, I have nothing mind for this chapter so bare with me.

* * *

**

James sighed as he fiddled with the tassels on Lilly's covers and began to tell his story. When he finished he looked up at Lilly and into her eyes expectantly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's the most pitiful excuse I've ever heard come from your mouth James Potter." James looked down at the floor.

"Lucky for you I'll take it." He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Lil." He said hugging her tightly. Lilly mentally kicked her self as her body molded into his muscular arms.

"Anyways," He said letting her go a little it too quickly for her liking, "We should probably go now, I think the others will think I'm doing naughty things to you, and that won't do now will it. Your boyfriend certainly wouldn't appreciate it." He lightly pushed her chin up and then ruffled her hair.

Lilly looked at him confused. "Did you just ruffle my hair?" James grinned.

"Naturally," He then walked out of the room and slide down the stairs.

Lilly listened for his cheers from down stairs and leaned against her doorframe. Something was changing in him; he was now treating her as if she was just a little sister. She scowled at the idea and then sat down to do her homework.

A couple hours later Nyla came up the stairs chuckling lightly to herself and looked over towards Lilly's bed where her friend was fast asleep on all of her books.

She walked over and removed all of the pesky items before shoving her friend into the middle of her bed and throwing a duvet over her.

She then admired her friend. "She'd always been rather jealous of her friend. Now do not get her wrong, Nyla had, had her fair share of gorgeous lads, but Lilly always got the best one's and then the fact that she was able to control herself and not be interested, that always fascinated Nyla as well.

She tucked a curl behind her ear and sighed. Walking over to her bed, she quickly climbed into the pre-heated covers and fell straight to sleep.

A couple hours later, there was a rap at the window and Lilly woke with a start. She thrashed her head towards the window and peered out with blurry eyes.

She gasped as she noticed the familiar form of a boy on a broom. She jumped from her warm bed and padded across the cold wooden floor over to the window and flinging it open

"Tom?" She asked confused. He gave her a goofy grin and then patted the back of his room.

"Fancy a midnight fly?" He asked seductively. Lilly looked back at all of the other girls to see if any had woken up from the noise, to her relief all of the silly girls were still fast asleep and drooling all over their pillows.

She looked at Tom and smiled. "I'm quiet the mess Tom, you know it's not proper to wake a girl from her beauty sleep."

"Now Miss Lilly, you've gotten so much beauty already from your sleep, don't be a cow, be a good girl and share." Lilly blushed and smacked his arm.

"I'll take that as half a compliment." She said softly, while climbing on the back of his broom.

He grinned. "Good girl, you should." He quietly shut her windows and then zoomed off into the darkening night.

"So, what is the meaning of this ride?" Lilly asked softly from behind him. Tom smiled as he felt her nuzzle her head into his back.

Lilly had, had a fear of heights ever since Petunia had threatened to drop her off their banister when she was five years old.

Tom slowly descended until they were in the centre of the Quidditch pitch. Lilly opened her eyes and looked around.

"What in Merlin's name are we doing here?" She asked confused. Tom took her hand and led her over to a blanket he had laid out.

The two teens lay down and looked up at the stars. "When I was younger, this was my favorite thing to do. I never knew my mum, but I did have someone who knew her very well and she took care of me for a while. She used to bring me outside on clear nights like these and we would lie under the stars and look up at them. She used to tell me that my mother was up there watching over me, that she was one of the stars, she was the shiniest one when ever I did something well, my shinning star I used to say." Tom chuckled at this.

"I then tried to do my best, everyday I was the best little boy you could imagine. Until auntie May died that is, she was the woman watching me. An Auror killed her because they found out she was a microdisas, the worst part is it was Potter's mother." Lilly gasped.

"I know, so when that happened things started going down the toiled for me. I was put into a muggle orphanage after that, no one wanted me either. They said there was something about me, something different, I wasn't like normal children." Tom scoffed at this. "Of course I wasn't, I wasn't a normal child and I'm not a normal teen. It was awful I even ki…" Tom immediately stopped, and looked at Lilly.

She watched him expectantly, "So yeah, ever since my Auntie May died things have been pretty messed up. I have been in that same orphanage ever since I was seven years old. No one has ever wanted me."

Lilly raised her head and rested on her elbow. "No one until now." She whispered. Tom smiled up at her lovingly and she kissed him softly.

About two hours later, Lilly slipped back into bed and went over all of the things that had been discussed. She began to wonder about what Tom had been trying to say earlier, he had just stopped so suddenly. However, she did not get very far down the path of thinking for she quickly fell back into a light slumber.

* * *

**Hey guys! That is all I have for you right now I am afraid, but I am very shocked with myself right now! I cannot believe I thought that thing up about Tom's Auntie though; I did not even have that in mind when I wrote chapter... 17 I believe it is, wow, well yeah, that sure complicates things! Wow, well yeah, R&R plzum and tell me what ya thinks! **

** Paulsbabygirl **


	20. Hogsmead

**Chapter 20**

**Hogsmead**

The next Saturday was a Hogsmead day and Lilly was going with Tom. She and her friends had not talked very recently; James was busy with a Ravenclaw seventh year girl called Sissy Delcouy, and Nyla and Sirius were busy making plans for their daughter.

Lilly put her hair up in a messy bun and admired her reflection in the mirror.

"You look stunning!" The mirror complimented. "That boy of yours will be knocked right off his feet."

Lilly blushed and thanked the mirror before descending down the stairs and into the common room.

She looked around it and noticed James in the corner reading some book. "Hello Jamie." She said, as she stood behind him. He looked up and smiled lightly.

"Hullo Lill's." He said cheerfully. He snapped the book shut and patted the cushion beside him.

Lilly smiled and sat down. "I really can't stay long; I'm meeting Tom in a few minutes." Disappointment flashed through James' eyes but he quickly masked the feeling.

"So I guess things with you two are going good then huh?" He asked casually, opening the book and pretending to read it, though truth is told, the only thing he could pay attention to was her.

"Oh yes, things are going very well with us, and I think the school may even be warming up to the idea of Slytherin- Gryffindor, just yesterday I saw, Michael Schoomaker from Slytherin with Caty Makintosh. So how about you and Sissy; how are things with you two?"

James grinned smugly at this, "Oh things are going very well indeed; things really seem to be heating up between the two of us. She's a wonderful girl and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her." He lied. Secretly, he was in agony, the relationship wasn't working out on his part, Sissy seemed completely oblivious to the fact, however, she was on what the muggles call 'cloud nine.'

It was awful; he did not want to break it off with her though, why should Lilly, the love of his life be happy and not him? He would just have to force himself to be happy with Sissy, maybe in the end he would grow to love her.

Lilly looked down at the ground as jealousy surged through her veins. She looked up feigning happiness. "That's wonderful! I see both of our love lives are working out quiet well." James nodded in agreement.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence until Nyla came through the door, clutching her slightly protruding belly.

"Lil, Tom is waiting for you outside the portrait hole." Lilly smiled and stood up taking a shaky breath.

"Well, I suppose I will see you two somewhere in Hogsmead then. Remember Nyla, meet us at two." The blonde nodded and Lilly walked through the portrait hole to meet her boyfriend.

He smiled and took her hand. "You look beautiful love." He complimented. She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you James, you looked very hansom this morning." Tom stopped and seconds later Lilly realized her mistake.

"Oh my goodness, Tom, I am so sorry! I was talking to James just seconds ago, I must still be in that mode or something, please forgive me." Tom pulled his hand from her and moved his head forwards. The two continued walking towards the Great oak doors, but no words were exchanged.

When they finally reached Hogsmead, Tom immediately began walking towards Zonko's. The rest of the morning went very much the same, uncomfortable silence, nervous looks and more silence.

When it finally neared two, Lilly told Tom of her plans. He said nothing, he just scowled and walked off to where he saw some of the Slytherin lads standing, those including Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

Lilly sighed and walked to the three broomsticks. She walked inside and spotted her friends at one of the back tables.

"Where's Tom?" Nyla asked as Lilly neared the. Lilly plastered a smiled on her face and spoke in her most cheerful voice.

"He saw some of the blokes from his house and he decided that we should split up for the rest of the day, you know, so I could be with you guys and he could just hang out with his friends."

Everyone nodded his or her heads in understanding, save for James, as always, he knew something was wrong.

"What's say you to coming with me and Sissy for the rest of the day, Sirius and Nyla still have some baby stuff to do, and so you could just come with us, I'm sure you don't mind Sissy." James commented, looking at his blond girlfriend.

"Of course not." She said through clenched teeth. James did not care about this fact and turned towards Lilly grinning.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly impose on your afternoon plans; I could just take a carriage back to the school and spend the rest of the day doing some of my work."

Sissy began nodding happily but James shook his head in protest.

"Nonsense, you must come with Sissy and I, we insist!" Lilly looked at Sissy nervously and then finally agreed to come with them.

After finishing off their butterbeers, the teens said their good byes and split up for the rest of the afternoon.

James, Sissy, and Lilly all walked to Sissy's personal favourite lace shop and began to look around. Lilly said that she was not feeling well and that she would wait outside, when James offered to come with her, Sissy gave him a sharp flick on the ear.

"Now honey, Lillian is a big girl, I'm sure she can manage to wait outside by herself for a few minutes."

"Of course I can." Lilly snapped, she then turned on her heel and walked from the shop.

"Sissy, stop being a cow, she's one of my best friends, and you just can't treat her that way!"

"I can treat her how I want if she posses a threat, which, she does! I've seen the way you look at her, ever since first year you've been head over heels for her, but you're mine so you've just got to understand that you can't be with her anymore, you're with me! I forbid you to be her friend from now on, and if you would rather be her friend then be with me then fine, there are plenty of other guys in our school who are just dieing to have me."

"Fine then," He snapped, "Go find one then won't you, we don't want to keep them waiting after all." With that, he turned around and stormed out to meet Lilly.

"Let's go." He said when he met Lilly by the door.

"What about Sissy?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and began dragging her away from the store.

"She's a fat cow so I broke it off with her." Lilly stopped him and turned his face towards her.

"What did she do?" Lilly asked carefully.

"The prat tried ordering me to not be your friend!" Lilly flinched lightly under his anger and hugged him.

"But you're here with me now, so it doesn't matter does it?" She asked carefully. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You're absolutely right." He looked around sighing. "What shall we do now?" He asked sadly.

She took his hand carefully and led him up towards the Shrieking shack, "did you know; I've heard that place is haunted." James snorted but quickly covered it up with a cough, it was after all, Remus' screams that could be heard.

"Really? Wow, that's fascinating." James said kindly. Lilly looked up at him and scowled.

"Do you know something I don't?" She asked grumpily. James smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, I couldn't possibly know anything more then the know it all." He teased. Lilly smacked his arm and began to stomp off.

"Oh come now Lilly, I was just messing about." He said. Lilly turned to him, anger flashing through her green eyes.

"Well I didn't find it very funny James Potter!" She scolded. James pulled her into a hug and sighed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like the way it sounded." Lilly nodded into his shirt and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck to inhale his wonderful scent.

"You smell lovely James." She said softly. James' chest rumbled lightly as he laughed in mirth.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said, stroking her hair. Lilly smiled and rapped her arms around his waist.

"I missed being with you James, our time together these days have been so limited, you with Sissy and me with Tom."

James nuzzled his nose into her silky hair and sighed. "Well, now one of the problems is out of the way."

Lilly looked up into his sad eyes, mistaking the emotion to be about Sissy. "I'm sorry James, I had no idea I would be the cause of your break up." James brushed the comment off with a brush of his hand.

"It's quiet all right, to tell you the truth; she was sort of plucking on my nerve strings." Lilly looked up at him surprise, etched across her gorgeous features.

"But, this morning you said that things were going great." James sighed and sat down on the rock in front of her.

"I lied Lilly." He admitted. Lilly sat down next to him and touched his arm gently.

"Why?" She asked carefully. He looked up towards the light blue sky and sighed as he watched the fluffy clouds flitter across it like birds.

"Because Lill's I'm still very much in love with you." He said, looking shyly into her eyes.

Lilly looked at him in shock then tilted her head towards him. "Really?" She asked breathlessly. James nodded and smiled as he leaned closer towards her plump red lips.

"Really." He whispered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Lilly pushed her body into his hungrily. Suddenly she remembered what she was doing and pushed herself away from him panting.

"I'm sorry James, I can't do this, even if you don't have a girlfriend anymore, I still have a boyfriend." James nodded and smiled.

"It's alright Lilly, I know. What do you say about going back to the castle?" Lilly's face brightened and she nodded.

"I'd like that." The two stood up and they walked back to the carriages.

Well, thanx for reading my new chapter, I know there's really no point to it what so ever, well for you guys, for me there is a point, but you won't know what it is until later chapters, but trust me, things in this chapter are very important to what happens in their lives later on.

Paulsbabygirl


	21. Sorry seems to be

**Chapter 21**

**Sorry seems to be**

Hey guys, once again, thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! Thank you to Megan, an anonymous reviewer! ;), for my latest review, it was fantastic. In addition, thank you to Holy Cross Baby for pointing out the mistake I knew was there but could not seem to find, thanx! Thank you again to Alteng in advance for the review I'm sure will come because she is still my most faithful reviewer, but of course I am not over looking anybody else's reviews, they're all fantastic and make me feel great!

Lily and James walked back into the common room laughing, they had, had the greatest time on the way back to the castle. James had hexed Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Tom and Lucius all in the space of the ride with bat bogies. Lily knew it was not very nice, but it was hilarious!

James was the first to calm down, amazingly, so he watched in mirth as his best female friend continued laughing, joy etched all over her face and little tiny giggles flowing from her beautiful lips.

His stomach fluttered at the thought of kissing them again, they were so perfect, just like her. She finally stopped laughing and looked at him. "So Jamie, what next? What are you going to do next to give me side splitting laughs?"

James grinned and shrugged. "Admittedly, I've got nothing." Lily gasped in mock horror.

"Oh my goodness, the all time prankster, James T. Potter has nothing, no prank, no ideas, nothing. That is absolutely horrid!" Lily mocked. James stuck out his tongue and looked at the clock. He then looked at the board where the days left of school were being counted down and frowned.

"This school year has gone by so fast Lil's." He commented sadly, "Soon we're going to be graduates and who knows what road we'll be going down."

Lily nodded in remorse and smiled, "This year has been so drama filled. It's like those muggle American schools," She giggled, "Who'd have thought that I'd be dating a Slytherin, friends with the boy I'd always hated, and my best friend would be pregnant with your best friends daughter."

At that moment, Nyla walked into the room with the other three boys, one of them holding her hand. She grinned at her friends and then walked up to the boys' room with Sirius.

"They wanted to be alone to 'talk.'" Said Remus teasingly. The others laughed quietly to themselves and nodded, understanding completely what was going to go on.

Lily looked over and at Peter, and she herself frowned. He had been so twitchy lately, very shifty eyes as well. She looked at his hands, which were placed awkwardly in his lap and seemed to be shaking slightly.

Her eyes met with his and she smiled reassuringly. Peter twitched and looked back at the ground, his mousy brown hair falling into his chubby face. She had also noticed that he had gained wait, of course he had always been heavy set, since the moment she saw him, but over the course of the year, he had gotten even fatter.

She looked over at Remus and smiled, he was so cute, but not in the way that she had thought since she was a child. He was now only baby cute, possibly even handsome, but his cheeks seemed slightly sunken in and he looked less free spirited and carefree.

She missed that about him, but perhaps his interests were changing, perhaps he was growing up. She looked down at her short, teeth torn nails and thought of Tom. She wanted to be with him right now, she wanted to be in his arms, under the sky, talking, just talking.

She loved thinking about the night that he told her his secrets, she felt like he had told her everything, everything that he had hidden from all others and what was living in his soul.

She stood up and told the others she was going for a walk. Before she could hear their replies, she left through the portrait hole and walked slowly down the marble staircase. It was the perfect night for a sit by the lake, the only things to finish the nigh perfectly would be if she had Ja-Tom with her.

She coughed nervously to herself and sat down in the lightly dew sprinkled grass. She looked out over the Crystal Lake and starred at her wary reflection in the water.

Her pools of green were reflecting majestically out of the blue serene sanctuary in front of her. She glanced back up and noticed a dark figure on the other side of the lake, the figures head moved and then it stood.

She watched with baited breath as the shadow slowly walked over to her side and its face was reveled in the crystal light of the water.

"Tom?" she whispered. Tom came and sat by her side, sighing sadly. He licked his lips and looked back out over the lake.

"I'm sorry," He finally said, "I'm sorry that I got mad at you before you could even explain to me. I've been thinking about it all day and I was angry for all the wrong reasons, I should have thought it through, what you said made sense and I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding."

Lily shook her head and began to pick at the grass. "Yeah, well, it's over and done with now so it does not matter." Tom pulled her face towards his and shook his head.

"Stop being stubborn Lillian darling, I know I hurt you and I know that I need to apologize, so here I am apologizing, cut me some slack!" Lily sighed and nodded.

"Let's start over, new and refreshed shall we? " She asked. Tom nodded and kissed her.

"We shall." He whispered.

Hey guys,

I know, I know, short right? I am sorry, I just think of how I want to lead up to what I have planned. I'm also very sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been in school and hanging out, and planning on moving to a different country, and I'm also in the process of writing my first novel and its sequel, hopefully it will be published! Look for 'Jennifer' and its sequel 'Her Daughter' yall!

Paulsbabygirl

P.S. R&R!


	22. Perverted Teacher

HEY GUYS! 'OMGosh, she's updating!' I know right! Aww, I've missed my reviewers on here, recently I've been on fictionpress, I apologize for neglecting my stories on here, I'm gonna try and be better about updating! Loved your reviews everyone, I hope to be getting more soon!

Paulsbabygirl, now D. Avery

* * *

**Perverted Teacher**

**Lily's eyes continued to close as the evening sky began to fill with a dark blanket. She had been out for the remainder of the evening with Tom, discussing things, thinking, and laughing, just what she had been looking to do, though he had not held her.**

**She could tell there was still ice between them, but she knew it would pass, after all, he loved her and she loved him. The realization of it all dawned on her, but her eyes could not stay open any longer to think about it. Her lashes fluttered closed and she immediately fell into the land of dreams…and James. **

**James took her in his arms as the two began dancing in a beautiful hall covered in clovers, and many other assorted flowers. It was a beautiful room and the look in James' eye told her that he loved her. They danced for what seemed like hours in a dreamless, perfect state, never tiring. **

**Suddenly Tom came waltzing by with that horrid Spanish girl from Slytherin and traded her off for Lily, yanking her from James' arms. At first, Lily struggled, but she slowly calmed and looked into his eyes, the cool forest green searching her soul. His grin widened and they continued waltzing, but Lily's feet began to hurt and she felt her head spinning as he twirled her in a magnificent circle. **

**She looked up at Tom and asked if they could stop so she could rest and take off her light blue stilettos, but Tom's grip tightened and he began to spin her in more rough circles. She looked around at the room as she felt the air thickening and the room darkening, her feet really began to hurt and she begged to take a break, but Tom tugged at her waist, forcing her to take larger steps then she thought she could. **

**Finally, Lily began to tug herself away, but Tom pulled at her savagely. "Hold sssstill my love, I don't bite." Tom hissed, his face transforming into a snakes, his forked tongue stroking across her lightly flushed cheek.**

**Lily began to scream and Tom's hissing face came down onto her neck and sucked at her soft flesh, piercing her skin. Lily sat up; sweat dripping down her face and shaking in terror. **

**She looked around and sighed, she was in the girls' dorm room, safe but sweating. She sighed, still shaking in fear and laid back down, attempting to sleep for the last few hours of rest that she could get. **

**&&**

**The next morning she woke up and ran to the toilet to take a quick shower, soaking away her past worries. She toweled herself dry and ran down the stairs to the Great Hall to have a quick bite of a biscuit and marmalade before Potions, her most dreaded subject. It was not that she had a hard time in the class, in fact, she was the best, but the teacher, Professor Tracher, well, he likes pretty girls, enough said.**

**She shuddered and walked through the dungeon doors to take her seat by Nyla who looked up at her and smiled warmly, before looking down and picking at her long pink nails. Lily sighed and began to pull out her books just as Tracher walked into the room.**

"**Good morning class." He said, coming to stand in the center of the front. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on Lily. "Good morning Ms. Evans, you're looking ravishing this fine morning." A couple of the Slytherins snickered and Lily flinched, smiling at him nervously before ducking her head down and mumbling a soft thank you. Merlin, she hated that man, he was so perverted. **

**He wrote down the instructions on the board and called to Lily. "Ms. Evans, I would like to see you after class if you will." He said, licking his lips and hiking his pants up to suit his comfort. Professor Tracher was a short frumpy looking man with a round belly, a balding head, and a double chin, not exactly in Lily's taste. She groaned softly and felt like being sick into her hands as she nodded and continued to scribble down the instructions for her task. **

**As Nyla and she began their rigorous work, Nyla's head bent down and she started whispering. "Professor Tracher is a disgusting pervert; he hits on you every time we're in this class. You should complain Lil's, he's old and fat." Lily quickly contained her laughed and shook her head.**

"**I've no proof that he's hitting on me, it would be a hopeless case, and then afterwards he would continue with his relentless flirting, and shameful longings of having me in bed, I might as well leave him to his fantasies rather than help him to make them more real." She grimaced at the thought and continued stirring the potion. Nyla's exasperated sigh brought her head back up.**

"**Lily, why not plead your case to Dumbledore? You know that he will believe you, he knows all, and he probably knows now but can do nothing because you haven't complained yet." Lily shrugged.**

"**I will think about it, but for now, let's try and finish our work, if we don't then Tracher will have an excuse to stay by our table longer than necessary to help when he comes around for examining, even though the entirety of the class knows that we don't need it." **

**Nyla nodded her head in agreement and they continued their task. The two finally finished, Lily corked the flask with their potion in it, and Nyla took it from her grasp, bringing it to the front of the room. Tracher looked dismayed that Lily had not brought the love potion to him, but his face brightened when the bell rang and the class began to file out of the room. **

**Lily's head fell onto her table as she felt Sirius come by and pat her on the back. James' head came down to hers and he smiled at her tired expression. "I'll wait outside the door for you. If he bothers you any then just call to me, I'll help you out Lil's." Lily smiled and thanked him as he straightened himself out, kissing the top of her head and giving their teacher a warning look. **

"**Ms. Evans," Professor Tracher cooed as soon as the last student had left the room, "Why don't you join me up here by my desk so we can have a chat?" Lily coughed and could feel an oncoming head ache. **

"**I don't think that's really necessary sir, and besides, could you not have chosen another time to talk to me, it isn't really appropriate to have a 'chat' with one of your students during the time they are supposed to be nearing their next destination, which in my case, would be Transfiguration, and you know how McGonagall is, so I'd best be going." Lily began to stand up, but Tracher's hand slapping the wood of his desk planted her bum back in her seat.**

"**I can easily write you a note, Professor McGonagall is a decent lady, I'm sure she'll spare me a few moments time with you." Lily's frown deepened and her temper began to flare.**

"**Not if you are going to use that time to pursue your sick, sexual pleasures. I will have none of your fantasies played out on me thank you very much, you can continue to stay in your dream world, but you so dare try and pull anything on me and you will regret it. Now, if you don't mind, I must be going." Professor Tracher came waltzing over to her and pinned her against her desk.**

"**What is so wrong with a teacher having fantasies with one of his students? And what is so wrong with a student and teacher engaging in sexual activities if they love if other?" He asked; his face drawing nearer to hers. Lily's eyes widened and she began to push him away. **

"**You are disgusting and fat, I would never love you." She said, almost chocking on the strong smell of his Dragons tail farce cologne. Tracher pushed himself against her body and she shrieked in rage. "JAMES!" She screamed.**

**James burst through the door, wand held at the ready. "Step away from her sir." He panted, his eyes widening at the site. Tracher took a step back and began to wring his hands in aggravation.**

"**Potter, you know it is not very polite to walk into a room without knocking do you not, did your parents not teach you any manners?" James thrust his wand closer to the mans face and Lily grabbed her bags and sped over to James' side. **

"**If you ever so much as lay one more finger on my best friend then I will be in Dumbledore's office faster then you can say fired." Tracher flinched and nodded nervously.**

"**As you wish young Potter, I won't do it again." James reached out and grabbed Lily's hand. He tugged her out of the door and hugged her tightly. **

"**Are you all right Lily? Did he touch you inappropriately?" Lily smiled and shook her head.**

"**No thankfully, and it's all thanks to your speedy entrance." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips carefully, before blushing and pulling away. "Thank you for being such a good friend." She whispered. James nodded and grabbed her hand.**

"**We should go and speak to Dumbledore, I don't care if Tracher says he'll keep away, I want him expelled." **

"**Ditto." Lily said softly, and padding after him through the numerous hallways to the head masters office.

* * *

**

**AWWWWWW, it is so good to be back! (Sings) Lol, I hope yall enjoyed it, sorry about the mistakes, I'm up really late just so that I can get this posted for you! I hope you guys like it, R&R!**

**D. Avery, formerly known as Paulsbabygirl. **

**&&**

**Ok, corrected some of it, there could still be more mistakes, but I'll go over it again later. Also, for those of you who have read HP6, you'll be wondering about Slughorn, well I wrote this story (or rather started it) before book 6 came out so I didn't know about Slughorn, but I'm putting him in later. You'll see how I do it. **


	23. Night time surprises

Hey guys! I know, I know! It's taken me forever to update but I keep misplacing my chapters! growls angrily So anyways, here is the newest one, thankfully I know what happens in this chapter so… I hope yall enjoy it!

**Night time Surprises**

Lily glanced at her watch and then across the room to where James' face was squished against the window pain, glasses askew on his nose, and a puddle of drool forming just below his mouth.

Lily giggled and walked over to her friend, poking him in the shoulder. James shot up so swiftly that lily screamed in alarm.

"Oh my gosh Jamie, you scared the pixie dust out of me!" James looked up at her, wiping at his chin and grinning cheekily.

"Sorry Lil's, but now you've learned your lesson; you should never wake a man from his sleep."

"I see, well James, I'm sorry to inform you but we have Heads duty to attend to, the late night ones that Dumbledore has assigned us." James nodded, stretched and stood up.

"Let's go then." The two walked from the common room and began to roam the hallways.

"So, how are things going with you and Tom?" Lily flinched at his tone of voice and looked down at her half bitten nails.

"Things are going great," She said firmly, "So, have you and Sissy sorted out your problems?" James snorted and flicked some dark hair from his eyes.

"You mean the fact that I hate her? No, and I don't intend on sorting it out. If she can't deal with the fact that my best friend other than Sirius happens to be female; then screw her."

Lily scrunched up her nose and flicked James' ear. "Even though I love the fact that you're sticking up for me Jamie, you really should try to do it in a nicer way!"

James shrugged and they continued to roam the hallways.

"James, you go down to that hallway and see if anybody is there, I'll go down over there, and then we'll meet back here, alright?" James nodded and walked casually over to the hallway Lily had mentioned. He rounded the corner and almost gagged.

There was a couple leaning against a wall that looked almost as if they would eat each others faces. He recognized the girl immediately as a Spanish girl, who was in Slytherin, Lorain was what he thought her name was that or Lorena.

She was an absolute slut, she'd offered herself to James two years ago, but James had better things to do then to sleep with her. Admittedly, she was gorgeous, but the truth was, James was waiting until he was married to give away his virginity.

James coughed and the two separated themselves hurriedly; and until that moment, James hadn't recognized the man Lorena had entangled herself with, but now the boys' face was in full view.

James' rage boiled and he stepped forward. "You absolute prick!" He hissed, "You're supposed to be dating Lily!" Tom whipped at his mouth and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, sneering.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, besides this was just once, Lorena is a slut and will give me anything, a guy needs a little sexual pleasure sometimes and I'm sure even you know that Lily won't give anybody any of hers."

James' fingers twitched and he lunged forwards, wrapping his fingers around Tom's neck.

"You dirty rotter!" James screeched, "You absolute git!" Lorena screamed and threw herself against the school walls in order to avoid their heated brawl.

Lily came bounding around the corner and gasped as she saw James lying on top of Tom, pummeling his face. "James!" She shouted, running forwards and tugging on his arm.

James stood up reluctantly and stared down at the bruised mess he'd left on the ground. Lily bent down and began to examine her boyfriend's face.

"My gosh Tom, are you alright?" Tom nodded, wincing slightly and sat up.

"I'm fine Lily; my face just aches a little bit." Tom looked up and gave James a sour look before standing on his two feet.

"What is going on you two? James why were you abusing my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend was snogging that slut against the wall." James said angrily and thrusting his finger towards Lorena who was now smoothing down her skirt and adjusting her hair.

"I can assure you I am no slut; I've only ever slept with Tom." Lily's eyes snapped and she turned her head towards her boyfriend.

"You've slept with her!" Tom rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Only once, and it was before we were dating."

"Well the dating part didn't seem to stop you from snogging her." James snapped. Tom flicked him off and turned to lily.

"Don't listen to James, he's an idiot and he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"What's your problem Tom?" Lorena asked, slapping his face. "We've slept together more than once! Did last night mean NOTHING to you!" Tom tugged at his hair and rolled his eyes again.

"What are you talking about Lorena? We haven't had sex more than once!" This time Tom really was telling the truth. He'd only slept with her once, but he knew she was trying to break him and Lily up.

"Lorena, go to bed!" the Spanish girl, looked around and snorted angrily as she realized no one was going to help her out. She turned on her heel and stormed away, making sure to swing her hips extra well.

"Look, Lily, I'm kind of tired, would we be able to talk about this later?"

Lily nodded stiffly and chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "What time tomorrow would you like to talk?"

Tom shook his head and scratched his neck, "how about the day after tomorrow? I'm afraid I've got some business with Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Fine." Said Lily shortly, she then grabbed James' arm and pulled them back to their common room.

"I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." She mumbled as she neared the stairs. James nodded and watched her walk silently into her bedroom before retiring to his own.

&&&&

The next morning James whipped at his mouth and yawned. He sat up, stretched and looked towards the bed of his best friend. Sirius snored loudly and rolled onto his stomach, face shoved into his fluffy pillow.

James chuckled lightly and walked towards the loo for a shower. He turned on the water and let it run until it was scalding. A scalding shower always woke him up well in the morning.

He stepped into the shower once removing his clothes and listened to the stirring of his friends in the next room. He sighed as he remembered last night and scrubbed at his shampooed head.

After finishing his shower, James stepped from it, dried himself and dressed in clean clothing. He walked into his room and prepared for classes that day.

He nodded to his friends and then headed down to breakfast. He stacked his books on the table and began to pull food onto his plate and then shovel it into his mouth.

He looked up as he heard someone sit across from him and his brown eyes met a beautiful pair of emerald green. James swallowed his mouth full and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Lil's he said softly." Lily nodded her head in acknowledgement and began to nibble on an apple.

James put down his knife and fork and stared at his friend. "I'm really sorry about last night; maybe I over reacted, but it really looked like Tom was cheating on you and it made me mad that he would even think of hurting you."

Lily sighed and set down her apple. "Its fine James, I'm just thinking about nonsense and things. No need to worry, I forgive you." James nodded and began to slowly eat again.

"And what-what about Tom?" Lily took a bit of a pancake and shrugged.

"What about him?"

"Have you forgiven him?" Lily chewed on her food thoughtfully and then nodded.

"Yes, I know my Tom. He's bound to make mistakes, but if he admits to his mistakes, says he was wrong and doesn't do it again then its fine. I'll take it as a learning experience."

James frowned and looked down into his porridge. "Anyways," said Lily swiftly, "You'd better be finishing your food, the day will begin soon." James nodded stiffly and finished the rest of his food before standing up and waiting for Lily to finish her.

Lily finished shortly after him, and then they headed to class.

After classes had finished, James went to the common room whilst Lily went to the library saying she had promised to help Peter Pettigrew with some simple incantations for transfigurations.

When Lily reached her destination, she looked around and found Peter towards the farthest end of the library.

"Hello Peter, what are you doing all the way back here?" She asked curiously. Peter jumped in his seat and looked up timidly.

"Oh, Lily, I didn't realize it was you." He squeaked softly. Lily smiled softly at the timid boy and took her seat across from him.

"So tell me Peter, which incantations are you finding most difficult to perform?" Peter blushed, looked down and scratched the top of his hair.

"Well, honestly Lillian, I'm not really brilliant on any of them, not like you anyways." Lily blushed at his complement and patted his arm.

"That's ok Peter, spells can be difficult sometimes, don't you worry though; I'll help you."

Peter thanked her softly and they began the long task of practicing spells.

After a couple of hours or so, Peter finally cried out that he was tired and needed some time to register what she was teaching him. Lily sighed and agreed. The two packed up their stuff and walked back to the common room.

"Just in time!" Sirius called cheerily and pulling Peter to him by the crook of his neck. "What say you to another adventure Pete ole' boy?" Peter grinned shyly and nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds great," Lily shook her head in disappointment and sat beside Nyla.

"They've not dragged you into this have they?" She asked nervously. Nyla beamed and James laughed, patting his blond friend on the back.

"Nyla actually brought up the idea, came up with the most brilliant prank I've ever heard!" Lily sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Why would you do that Ny you silly pigeon?" The group of boys raised their eyebrows and Lily sighed.

"You're going to try and drag me into this now aren't you?" James beamed and nodded his head.

"Well actually, we're not going to try, we're going to do so!"

Lily groaned and shook her head, "Absolutely not! I am head girl and there is no way I will help you!"

…..

"I can't believe I'm helping you!" Lily moaned into her wooly jumper sleeve. "I don't even know what your stupid idea is Nyla and I agreed. You being my best friend I just know it's going to be horrible!"

Nyla rolled her eyes and gave her friend a sour look, "Yeah thanks Lil's."

Sirius stopped them and turned around to Peter "Oy, you stay here right and keep guard, okay?" Peter frowned down at the ground and nodded.

"Right," He mumbled in dismay. Sirius didn't seem to notice and motioned for everyone else to follow him.

The five teens moved swiftly around corners as James checked the map every now and then and nodded the go ahead. James suddenly smirked and whispered something to Sirius who in turned grinned Lily and nodded.

"Change of plans," Sirius whispered, "Follow James." The group raised their eyebrows but nodded and followed James around another corner where he stopped and motioned for everyone to be silent and listen.

Lily listened to the sound that James was pointing out and frowned as she seemed to recognize the voices, though she couldn't put her fingers on whom they belonged to.

The group continued to listen and Lily realized that she needed to strain her ears in order to hear what the people were saying fully.

"So, I thought you said that you were going to try and bed her?" She heard someone sneer.

"I am going to, why don't you try being patient and sod off my back. Things like these take time."

"Right, so when is our next death eater meeting? We need to start practicing the Rectrumplyus spell My Lord." Lily and the group gasped lightly as they heard the spells name, which was one of the worst spells possible; Just aside from Crucius and Avada Kedevra.

"We'll practice that incantation as soon as I think you are finished learning the crusius!"

Lily couldn't take it anymore; she had to see who was talking. Lily leaned just barely around the corner at the faces of two young men and almost shrieked at whom she saw.

Lucius Malfoy…and Tom.

Ok, here's the chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to update! R&R


	24. Chapter 24

**If I can't have her, neither can you! **

**Summary: **Lilly had a sad life until a mystery man popped up. The only thing is he's hiding something.

**I believe the drama is just beginning

* * *

**

Last time: _Lily couldn't take it anymore; she had to see who was talking. Lily leaned just barely around the corner at the faces of two young men and almost shrieked at whom she saw._

_Lucius Malfoy…and Tom._

_&&_

James turned to Lily and tugged at her arm. "Come on Lil's, I think we walked into the wrong discussion."

"You think?" Sirius hissed as he grabbed Nyla's hand and pulled her down the hallways. James wrapped his arm around Lil's shoulders and cradled her all the way back to the common room, Remus just behind them.

"What happened?" Peter asked when they finally sat down by the fire. Remus rubbed at his temples and chewed on his bottom lips thoughtfully.

"We, just, we accidentally over heard a discussion that we weren't supposed to."

"That's never made you feel bad before." Peter observed. James gave his friend a soar look and patted Lily's knee.

"Well this was a disturbing one…its best we not repeat it, but it was bad." Lily suddenly stood up and smiled weakly.

"No, no I think we must have heard wrong, Tom would never do anything like that to anyone, and he would certainly never teach anybody that sort of spell. Never. S-so, I think we should all just go to bed and forget about it, it's late after all, our minds are probably just acting up." Lily glanced around at everyone's disbelieving faces and then ran up the girls' staircase to bed.

James turned back to the group with eyes the size of dinner plates and mouth agape. "Nyla, you're her best friend, you need to talk to her; make her understand that what we saw and heard was real."

"I'll try James, but she's stubborn, if she gets an idea in her head she'll stick to it through thick and thin until proven wrong."

"Well, I know this is going to sound amazing coming from me, but I think we should all go get some rest." Said Sirius casually; Nyla smirked and patted his head.

"So there is some reason within that minuscule brain of yours." Sirius swatted her hand away and sneered.

"Night everybody."

&&

Lily woke the next morning and quickly took her shower before running down the staircase and through the halls to breakfast. She walked to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Peter who looked up timidly and smiled.

"Hello Peter, how are those spells coming?" Peter blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"They're ok, kind of difficult but I think I'm getting them." Lily smiled brightly and dug into her toast and eggs.

"That's brilliant, I'm really glad that you're practicing them. You should be very proud of yourself." Peter blushes once more and gave her an embarrassed, curt nod.

"Morning!" Nyla chirped as she sat down next to Lily. Lily looked at her friend and patted her belly.

"You've got yourself a decently sized bump there my friend."

"Yes, you can blame Sirius for that one." Nyla said teasingly just as he sat himself beside her and stuck out his tongue.

"I think you're just jealous because I'm too manly for you and you can't handle it." Nyla snorted and waved to someone across the hall.

"I'll be right back, Carson wants a word." She stood up and ran over to a tall Ravenclaw boy not too far away. Sirius frowned and followed her every movement with his gaze.

"Who in merlins name is Carson and would you consider him a threat?" lily smiled and chuckled softly into her food.

"Carson is Nyla's ex boyfriend and no, I would not consider him a threat because he is like her brother. Besides, you're her babies' daddy, he can't beat that." Sirius smirked and puffed out his chest.

"You're right Lil's, he can't beat me, nobody can, except maybe Potter, the ploncker; he's a right ladies man." The table laughed and James, Peter and Remus finally joined them.

"It's amazing, I have never seen you four come to lunch at different times, you're always together. I think this day should be written down and remembered as the day that the famous Marauders lost their touch." Stated Lily. Remus mock gasped and James pretended to faint.

"Never!" Sirius shouted forcefully and pumping his fist in the air. Nyla came and sat back down, with a little bit of help from Lily due to the extra weight on her stomach.

"Never what?" She asked, grinning. Sirius took her hand and kissed the top of it softly.

"Never will my undying lover for you falter." He said softly. The group laughed and Nyla swatted his arm.

"No matter how cheesy that was; it still made my heart flutter." Lily sighed and looked back across the table at Peter. He was picking around at his food and chewing nervously on his lip.

"Are you alright Peter?" Lily asked softly. Peter jumped and knocked over his pumpkin juice in fright.

"Look what you did you great over sized prat!" a Gryffindor nearby yelled, wiping the liquid from his plain white school shirt. Peter muttered a quick apology and began to mop up his mess. Lily leaned over the table to help him clean just as Sirius burst into an uproar of joyous laughter.

"You've always been the biggest clumsy cow I've ever met, Pete; you never cease to surprise me." Peter's face turned a bright shade of red and he scratched at his tear burned eyes.

"So sorry to make a muck Lily, I was just in thought and you surprised me, I'll just go and clean myself off now." Peter jumped from his spot, grabbed his stuff and sprinted from the room.

Lily turned her scowling face on the group of boys and stood up angrily. "You hurt his feelings!" She scolded, before she too grabbed her stuff and stomped off.

"Merlin, she's got more hormone issues than you do, and she's not even pregnant." Said Remus. The others laughed and James stood up.

"I'm going to class now; I'll see you guys around."

"See you mate" Sirius beamed.

James grabbed and apple and walked to DADA whistling his own merry song.

"Hello Potter." James spun and around and glared as he spotted Tom in a far corner of the corridor.

"Riddle, shouldn't you be at breakfast?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." James held up his apple and smirked.

"Look Potter, I didn't come here to talk about breakfast and eating, I came here to discuss the matters of two nights ago." James suddenly scowled and took a step forward.

"You mean how you cheated on Lily with that slut Lorelei?"

"First of all her name is Lorena you bloody naff. Second of all, we're going to discuss how the matters of that night are my business and not your own."

James snorted and began to tap his foot irritably. "It's my business when you're hurting my best friend."

"I thought Sirius was your best friend."

"He is, but I love Lily!"

"I love Lily too!" Tom shouted. James stopped and took in a deep breath to calm his anger.

"Then why did you kiss Lorelei?" Tom frowned and scratched his forehead.

"Lorena; and I didn't, she actually threw herself on me."

"But you didn't stop her." Tom nodded and leaned against the wall.

"No, I'll admit that I didn't. But you have hormones too; you know how hard they are! Besides, Lorena is beautiful and she'll give you anything you want."

"But you should have tried to stop her! You really hurt Lily." Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah I know; which is why I'm talking to her tonight. I've got nothing planned this evening so I'll have a talk with her then. Would you be able to tell her that?" James frowned and shook his head.

"You should do it yourself; I don't want to deliver any messages from 'you'!" Tom rolled his eyes and pushed himself from his leaning position on the wall.

"I thought we'd gotten past that for the moment Potter. Come one, I'm trying to be polite here, don't push your luck."

James too rolled his eyes and walked away. "Whatever."

&&

Later that night Lily got back to the common room grinning from ear to ear and she looked over at her friends, a blush creeping its way across her nose and cheeks.

"We made up." She said softly, before plopping herself on the couches between James and Nyla. Nyla smiled and patted her friends' knee.

"Well that's good Lil's, I'm glad everything is back to normal for now."

"For now," Lily said, smiling.

"You're glad, right James?" Nyla asked suddenly. James looked up and frowned.

"About what?" James asked curiously.

Nyla smiled sadly and tugged atone of herloose curls. "That Lily and Tom made up."

James sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, I'm glad." He whispered.

* * *

Aww, poor Jamie! So what'd you think? R&R people! If you have any question please feel free to ask. Also, I fixed some mistakes in previous chapters, about his Aunt May being a deatheater haha, stupid me! Tom created the deatheaters, not his aunt! Hehe, thank you so much Phinea for pointing that out! Also, another thing she pointed out (you little genius you!) is that in the beginning Tom's eyes are blue and then halfway through they're green. Tom's eyes in this story are GREEN. So I must go back and fix that. Otay, other then that, keep reading, and before I go, I have to scream to everybody just how many hits I have. I HAVE 1120 ON THIS STORY! screams screams again ok, I'm finished cheesy grin I just can't believe so many people have checked out this story! Ok, now 

R&R

D. Avery


	25. Chapter 25

**If I can't have her, neither can you!**

**Summary: **_Lilly had a sad life until a mystery man popped up. The only thing is he's hiding something._

When I say falling, it's figuratively

* * *

Last Time: _"You're glad, right James?" Nyla asked suddenly. James looked up and frowned._

"_About what?" James asked curiously._

_Nyla smiled sadly and tugged atone of her loose curls. "That Lily and Tom made up."_

_James sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, I'm glad." He whispered_.

&&

* * *

Months. How many had it been now, 1-2? Something like that, and it was quiet the wonder. Two months without any drama, well save for miniscule arguments between James and Tom.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes at the idea. Jamie said he was only trying to protect her and make things right, but if he wanted her to be happy he would things as they were, because she was happy.

She raked a hand through her messy red hair and glanced at her watch. Only 10 minutes now until her date with Tom. So far they'd had no fights! It was amazing really, their relationship had been rocky in the beginning, really rocky, but now the road seemed clear and smooth.

All things must come to an end at one time or another though, Lily was sure another fight would come up sometime soon, tensions would rise and nerves would burst, she just hoped their tempers wouldn't flare tonight. Goodness knew nothing good would come of a fight and bad temper on Tom's part.

She sighed once more as she felt some body's fingers begin to massage her forehead.

"Hey James" She said softly. She heard him chuckled behind her and kiss the top of her head.

"So, I'm guessing your waiting to leave on your date?" James asked casually.

"Mhmm," Lily mumbled, relaxing into the feel of James' pianist like fingers skillfully working their way over her head.

"Well that's good." James said, suddenly letting his hands drop to her shoulders to massage them as well. Lily smiled and loosed the tension in order for James' fingers to work their magic.

"What about you Jamie? What are you doing today?" James shrugged, but then upon realizing her eyes were closed and she could not see him he sighed and thought about it.

"Nothing I suppose, I'm single right now so I've got no girlfriend to go and see."

"Well you are capable of going and just getting one you know, with your reputation. By Merlin I can not believe I'm encouraging you!" James laughed and patted her shoulders before taking a seat on the cushion beside her.

"You make me laugh Lil's, but you should probably get going, you've only got two minutes now." Lily checked her watch and smiled.

"Thanks for the warning James," She stood up, kissed his cheek, and left the room. James sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. This was just too hard, why did he have to go through so much hard ache? Why is it that the girl he loved, loved someone else, and even though it killed him inside, he was supporting and helping her to make it work?

He put his glasses back on his face stared into the fire.

* * *

Lily ran to the front door and jumped into Tom's open arms. "Hello love." He said, grinning goofily.

"You made it." Lily smiled and linked her fingers with his.

"Of course I did, do you really think that I would make you wait for me? I'm great, but not that great." She said airily and pulling on his arm to lead him out to the grounds.

Tom laughed and squeezed her hand. "Haha, I think you're falling for me." Lily suddenly tripped and fell flat on her bum. Tom's laugher grew and he doubled over gripping the sides of his stomach.

"Wow, Lillian, when I said falling it was only figuratively, but ok, if you'd like to fall on your backside, that's fine with me."

Lily stuck out her tongue and then held out her hands. "Help me up Thomas." Tom quickly sobered and helped her up.

"I hate that name Lil's," Lily dusted herself off and her eyebrows formed a perfect v.

"Why? It is your name after all."

"Yes, the name of my father actually," Tom comment stiffly, latching his fingers firmly, but delicately on his thing arm.

"You don't like your father?" Lily asked curiously.

"I only ever met him once, never will again…"

"Did he leave the country or something?" Lily asked, becoming slightly confused.

"No, he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tom, how'd it happen?" She asked sadly.

"Don't be sorry, I hated the man, and the way he died isn't important, it's just that he's gone now." (Everyone who read the 6th book knows all of what happened to Thomas sr.) (BTW, if you're curious about how I made Tom's father died, even though Tom hasn't had the chance to kill him yet, read it at the end of the chapter)

Lily nodded and stayed silent as they finished their walk down to the lake and watched the squid splash a couple of frightened first years who immediately screamed and ran away.

* * *

_Remus and Peters P.O.V's_

"Hey Peter, would you pay attention? Merlin, you act like someone stuck some flobberworms in your trousers and told them to lick you." Peter blushed and tried his best to sit still.

"Sorry Remus," He apologized softly, "I was just looking for someone." Remus gave him a knowing eye and set his book down.

"It's Lily isn't it?" Peter blushes again and began to pluck grass from the ground. "It's fine, you can fancy lily if you want, it obvious to the world that you do, except for maybe her and Nyla, no matter how smart they are, they're oblivious t guys feelings. Sirius and I both fancied Lily at one point, Merlin, I fancied her first and second year, but James was so barmy about her that I didn't ever mention it. Sirius liked her third year, he wanted to shag her so bad, but he could see by the end of the year that she would never give into his charm." Remus laughed and picked his book up again.

"So feel free to fancy her mate, but just keep in mind that you won't be getting anywhere with her on that level, she's into guys like Tom Riddle and Prongs."

Peter looked at his friend curiously, even though his blush was still very bright and evident. "Prongs? You think Lily likes James too?"

Remus patted his friend on the head and smirked. "Oh my simple minded friend, I KNOW she likes him, it's a given. Have you not noticed how they look at each other, or are you really that thick?" Peter blushed again and licked his lips nervously.

"Blimey Pete, you're a blushaholic today aren't you."

"I-I, yes I suppose so." Remus patted his head again and chuckled.

"Don't worry, she really can make a guy feel rather flustered, just don't ever walk in on her changing, whoa that really roots you to the spot and BOING, there he goes."

Peter turned a bright red at the idea and covered his crotch as if to hide it. Remus laughed loudly and started to read again.

* * *

_back to normal_

"James, I appreciate that you are just trying to help me, but for once would you butt out of my life and let ME live it, not you!"

James scowled and flexed his fingers from their tights fists. "I still think he's playing you Lil's you really can't trust him. He cheated on you, who's to say he won't do it again?"

"You're right Jamie, maybe he will, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't forgive him. He was really sorry about last time. He said he'd never do it again and I believe him." James snorted and flopped down on the couch.

"So he says Lily, why do you always have so much trust?"

"I don't James, maybe I should just give up on trusting people. You know what, you're right, I've got no faith in anyone anymore, not even you James."

"What? No, have faith in me, just stay away from Tom, I'm trust worthy!"

"So is Tom! Merlin James, you don't even know him, you don't bother to get to know him because you have this silly idea about all Slytherins and how they're all bad, well guess what, NOT ALL OF THEM ARE! If I'm having faith in you, I'm having it in my boyfriend too." James took that as his cue to leave and stormed up the stairs.

Lily groaned and fell onto the same cushion he'd been sitting on just moment before. "Why does he have to make this so complicated!"

"Because he loves you," Lily jumped and looked to her side. Nyla smiled at her and patted her knee.

"What?" asked Lily, not sure she'd heard her friend correctly.

"I said, 'because he loves you' He only wants the best for you Lil's, he just doesn't want to think that maybe you already have it." Lily sighed and played with a strand of her long red hair.

"He's about as complicated as a teenage girl, honestly. Do you think I should talk to him?"

Nyla smiled again and nodded. "Yes, you don't want him to be mad at you, aside from me; he's your best friend, which if you think about it from last year's point of view, is really weird to say." Lily laughed and nodded too. She couldn't believe she'd hated him last year; he was so wonderful, although when they fought he was insufferable!

But any other time, he was the most wonderful man she'd ever known….OH and Tom, y-yes he was wonderful too! Lily stood up and opened the door to James' room just after knocking.

"Jamie?" She asked softly. James grunted from on his bed, his head shoved into his pillow and Lily walked over to him. "James, I'm really sorry I fought with you. I know you're just trying to look out for me, and I know that you just want the best for me, but did you ever think that maybe I already have the best?" James looked up at her and sighed. Lily tried to control her heart beat as she looked straight into his face.

It was frustrating how she always had to do this when she looked at him directly, but now that he had his glasses off, he was even more handsome, it was an almost impossible task to control her self from jumping on him and attacking him with kisses.

"Yes, I thought about it, and tried to deny it too," He said bashfully, "I mean, what in your life ever goes wrong? Honestly, you've got a loving boyfriend, many admirers, a group of best friends, two loving parents and a sister."

"Oh James, not everything in my life works out the way I want it to, as a matter of fact, most of it doesn't, if it did that would be pure luck. Besides, did you even hear yourself? Admirers, Friends? You've got those too, Merlin you've got more admirers then I could ever hope to have, I don't even care about my admirers. As for friends, we've got the same bunch of them.

I'm really sorry about your mother, but I believe she is looking down on you saying, get up James, be a big boy, you're my son and I want you to be happy. Your mum doesn't want to see you sad and neither do I. Now, on the hand of girlfriends, you could get almost any girl in this school, aside from the Slytherins, and even some of those you could get if you wanted." James laughed and sat up.

"Only the tarts."

Lily smacked his head, but laughed too, "You're so bad James Potter."

"I know." James said teasingly and then motioning for his glasses. Lily picked them up and placed them on the bridge of his nose. "Thank you Lily." He said softly.

He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but Lily turned her head and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Just remember I love you James, ok? Promise me you'll always remember that!" Though shocked, James nodded and hugged her.

"I promise Lil's."

"Oh, and by the way James, I heard about the row you and Tom had the other day." James blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry; he said something that had it coming."

"It's fine James; just next time, cool your jets." The two smiled and then Lily stood up and left the room.

* * *

Later that night, just after dinner, James jumped up the main staircase two at a time and began to head for the common room but spotted Lily and Tom having another one of their usual rows so decided to wait so that she could have a shoulder to cry on or a friend to rant to.

"Fine, be a jerk Tom!" Lily finally said before stomping right in James' direction. She jumped as she came around the corner and saw him.

"Did you hear all of that?" She asked cautiously. James shook his head and smiled.

"No, I only heard your last line, what were you two fighting about this time?" lily began to walk to the common room so James followed.

"Oh nothing, he was just being an overprotective, possessive prick." James mock gasped and clutched his heart.

"I have converted you!" He shouted in joy. Lily couldn't help but laugh. She ran over to James and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad I have you around to help me through this."

"You know me," said James softly, "Always here to help…" Lily smiled and snuggled her face into his chest.

"…And never here to be loved," He whispered to himself.

"Mmmm, you smell like peppermint, my favorite." James smiled roguishly and squeezed her tenderly.

"Come on, let's get you to bed, you look exhausted."

"Mmmm, thank you Jamie." Lily said, looking up into his face once more and smiling.

"For what?" He asked, looking down at her. They stood at the base of the girls dorms and Lily finally pulled herself from his grip.

"For everything," She leaned in to kiss his lips, but James turned his face and she got his cheek instead.

"Goodnight Lily."

* * *

Hey guys! I really hope you liked this chapter! Ok, I'm going to explain this whole Tom and his father thing because I'm sure you're wondering. This is going to probably really boggle your mind; it's doing it to mine right now. Ok, so Tom not only has got his teenage memories but his future ones because his older self has already lived them, if you can understand that. Older Voldomort is still alive and kicking, keep that in mind, so of course that means every memory that he has, is automatically in this younger Tom's mind. Try picturing this, younger Tom I guess you could say is almost like a memory, or a figment of their imagination, except he really is there in person, which I know is hard to comprehend, but if you've read the 6th book then you know about lots of Tom's future after school so naturally when he talks about his fathers death above, still being in school, the young Tom hasn't killed his father yet, but the older one has, so Tom sr. is dead. The young Tom, only came to the future for one purpose, which I can not tell you, but you will find out (in the final chapter I'm afraid, sorry) All the other things that he's done in the future, all of the evil bad things, have already been done because the older Tom (Voldomort) has already lived his life. So naturally, when the young Tom goes back to his time (that's right, he goes back) all of what's happened with Lily and everything is automatically in the older Tom's mind (Voldomort) bringing around the ultimate consequence…which you'll have to wait for ;D Ok, I hope that wasn't too confusing!

R&R

D. Avery


	26. Chapter 26

**If I can't have her, neither can you!**

**Summary: **_Lilly had a sad life until a mystery man popped up. The only thing is, he's hiding something._

**Spending my life away as I please

* * *

**

Last time: _"You know me," said James softly, "Always here to help…" Lily smiled and snuggled her face into his chest._

"…_And never here to be loved," He whispered to himself._

"_Mmmm, you smell like peppermint, my favorite." James smiled roguishly and squeezed her tenderly._

"_Come on, let's get you to bed, you look exhausted."_

"_Mmmm, thank you Jamie." Lily said, looking up into his face once more and smiling._

"_For what?" He asked, looking down at her. They stood at the base of the girls dorms and Lily finally pulled herself from his grip._

"_For everything," She leaned in to kiss his lips, but James turned his face and she got his cheek instead._

"_Goodnight Lily."

* * *

_

&&

"Hey Lily, we need to talk." Lily nodded and followed Tom to a more secluded part of the school.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked nervously. Tom sighed scratched the back of his head.

"I don't like how much time you're spending with James, it feels like you're replacing me with him."

"But James is my best friend; he'll never take your place, never. I promise you."

"I still don't like when you're around him so promise me you'll never socialize with him again!" Lily gasped and clutched at her heart.

"What! Tom, you can't honestly ask me to dot hat, it's absurd."

Tom scowled, "Why not, why won't you be with me only?" Lily rubbed at her throbbing forehead and sighed.

"I can't do this." She said softly, looking up into Tom's dark eyes, "I'm sorry, but I really can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This!" Lily said, indicating the both of them, "This relationship, our relationship. I don't think we'll work. I'm really sorry, but I'm calling it off, I think I'd be better with James." She said, her bottom lip beginning to tremble as she placed her hand on his upper arm.

She knew what a broken heart was now, and she couldn't believe she was actually doing it to herself. Lily began to cry as Tom ripped his arm out of her grasp.

"Please Tom, try to understand." She sobbed. Tom grabbed his head in his hands as a wracking headache surged through it. This wasn't meant to happen. He wanted to grow old with her, it wasn't fair! He was finally happy and things were falling apart!

"I thought we were perfect for each other!" He shouted angrily. Lily slumped to the ground and began sobbing loudly into her hands.

"I'm sorry," She whispered miserably, "but I don't think we are." Tom slammed his fist into a nearby wall and laid his head on the concrete as his hand, now throbbing, began to bleed.

"Why James?" He asked hoarsely. Lily looked up at him through puffy e yes and wiped at her runny nose.

"Pardon?" She asked timidly Tom's temper began to rise again and he lashed out towards her, grabbing her arms in a vise like grip, he shook her.

"WHY JAMES!" He shouted. Lily began to cry again, not only from the increasing pressure on her thin arms, but also from terror. She'd never seen Tom this angry in all the time she'd known him.

"Because Tom, I've fallen in love with him." She whispered lamely. Tom let go of her suddenly as the fresh pain, ripped through his insides attempting to get to his heart. He felt as if a gust of ice cold air had been thrown on top of all of it and it had completely frozen over the spaces that were left warm. Now there was nothing. He looked down into her wet green eyes and made a bark of a laugh, nothing like what Lily was used to.

"Get up woman." He hissed. Lily stood up on trembling feet and locked her with the cold, solid ground beneath her feet.

"Look at me!" He ordered. Lily looked up into his eyes to see that they were no longer a misty green, but a cold gray stone. She began to shake in fear.

"Frighten you do I?" He asked cockily, as he circled her mockingly. Tears began to fall from her emerald eyes as she closed them in misery.

"You're not yourself." She whispered to him. Tom stopped in front of her face and bent down close; their noses were almost touching.

"Pardon, I'm not myself?" He asked dangerously. Lily took in a shaky breath and shook her head slowly.

"You're not being yourself. The Tom I know is kind and compassionate." She said once again. Tom laughed evilly whilst tilting his head back as the sound emitted around the room.

"The Tom that you know…is fake. He is a character that I have invented to act on our stage. An imaginary being, if you will, that I have given access to prance around, making amuck of things and playing with girls hearts. He had to be sweet in order to win 'Fair Lillian's' heart, because this character of mine, the one I have made up, was created for one purpose, and one purpose only. Would you like to know what that purpose is?" When Lily said nothing, Tom continued.

"This character of mine was created to achieve the impossible…he had to shag Lillian Evans." Lily looked up at him through her charcoal lashes in horror.

"I've yet to put that Tom to his task, I think I'll do it now." Lily screamed as he leapt on her and pinned her to the wall.

"Don't scream," He said harshly as he teasingly began to rub his hand up her thigh, "You'll only make it hurt worse." Lily continued to scream and kick and cry. Why Tom had almost undressed her completely…

Lily tumbled out of bed and began to tug at the blankets that were cutting of the circulation in her body. All the while she continued screaming.

Nyla came rushing to her side and pulled her friend from the scarlet and gold duvets. "Shh, shh, it's ok Lil's, what's the matter?" Lily looked around franticly and Nyla starred at her friend in shock.

Lily looked at her friend, her eyes searching the girls face. "Who are you?" She asked franticly. Nyla raised a blonde eyebrow at her friend.

"It me, Nyla Melcany, your best friend since primary school; we live right next door to each other." Lily studied her face and then fell into her friends arms sobbing.

"Oh Nyla, I'm so scared, wait, where's Tom?" She asked suddenly. Nyla raised her eyebrows once more.

"Probably in his bed sleeping; it is after all two in the morning." Lily looked around to see all of the other seventh year girls starring at her sleepily from the end of their four posters.

"Two?" She asked softly. All of the other girls nodded. "Oh," said Lily lamely, "I'm sorry for waking you all up; I just had a terrible dream." All of the girls nodded and then grunted and groaned as they got themselves comfortable for the last few hours of sleep they could get.

&&

"Oh no!" Lily heard someone cry. She started from her sleep and yawned loudly before sitting up, much to her dislike.

"Nyla, are you ok?" She asked, pulling herself from her warm covers. Nyla cried out again and slumped to the floor in the corner. Lily rushed to her side and rubbed at her friends back.

"What's the matter Ny? Did something happen?"

Nyla sobbed and began to try and speak, but nothing could be deciphered over the blubbering she was making, so instead she threw a crisp pink letter at her friend and continued to cry.

Lily recognized the paper immediately. The letter was from Nyla's older sister Evangelic, who was 21 and out of school. Lily unfolded the paper and began to read the contents.

_Dear Nylana,_

_How are things at school? I hope they're going well. Things back here where I am have been hard, which is why I am writing to you. Nyla… Mama, Papa, and Grandma have passed._

_I'm sorry to inform you this way, but I do not have much time to tell you. They had rented a muggle car for the day, blast those things, and we're going on a picnic to Canterbury. They were about an hour or so from it when a Lorry from the opposite lane ran into them. Merlin knows what the driver was thinking, but what ever it was, it cost them their lives._

_Maybe, well maybe you should think about coming home. I know you'll be coming to the funeral, but maybe it is best if you drop out of school and come to help me at the house. The finances will be rising and I don't have enough money to keep the house up and raise my son by myself. Brooklyn says that he'll come back to help, he's even bringing his wife and the kids. _

_I know if will be hard to adjust to, but I think we can do it; we just need to stick together._

_Please write back soon with your reply, I did not relish writing this._

_With all my love_

_Your sister_

_Evangelic _

Lily looked up from the letter and frowned. Eva was asking Nyla to drop out of school! What was she thinking, there were only months left, she couldn't afford to drop out of school; that could really damage any prospects of a good job.

Another thing that surprised her was that Brooklyn was coming back. They hadn't seen him in years, he'd run off with a muggle woman just after Hogwarts and they'd gotten married. Now he was coming back?

Poor Nyla, this must have really hurt her, all of this information, the last of her family was dead, aside from her brother and sister.

"Oh Nyla," Lily said softly, cradling her friend in her arms, "I am so sorry. I wish I knew what to say to make it better." Nyla moaned in pain and wrapped her arms around her friend in desperation.

"Do you know what makes this all even worse?" Nyla suddenly bawled. "I never told mum and dad I was having a baby. My daughter will never know her grandparents." Lily soothed her friend.

"How could Eva be so selfish? How dare she ask me to drop out of school, if anything I should stay so that I can gain the proper education to get a better, higher paying job when I finally do graduate. Brook and she can do just fine for another couple of months, they're big people, and they're capable of running things with out me. Merlin, they're older than me, Brook is 24 and Eva is 21, do they really, honestly think they need me!"

"I don't know Nyla; I really wish I had the answers for you."

Nyla stood up confidently and threw the letter in the bin. "Yes well, I'm not dropping out of school. Eva and Brooklyn can manage on their own perfectly fine until I've graduated."

"Good for you Ny!" Lily cheered, hugging her friend. "I hope you don't mind Nyla, but I need to talk to James today, I have to explain something to him, and he has some explaining of his own to do."

Nyla smiled and hugged her friend once more. "No, I don't mind, I need to tell Sirius anyways. I think he deserves to know that he won't be meeting his future in laws…" Nyla chocked down a sob and wiped furiously at her eyes. "But I would like you to come shopping with me tomorrow, I need to get Samera some clothing."

Lily nodded and grinned. "Naturally, what kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't help you go baby shopping?" She smiled once more and went down to the grounds to find James.

She stopped just beside Hagrid's hut and saw the four marauders talking to Hagrid himself about goodness knows what. "Jamie?" James turned around and waved playfully at her.

"Hey Lil's, come here!" lily walked over to the group and smiled up at the giant.

"'Ello Lily, you're lookin' rather lovely his mornin'"

"Thank you Hagrid," Said Lily blushing, "You four wouldn't mind if I borrowed James for a little while would you? I need to have a chat with him."

Sirius began to make kissing noises and the group laughed. "Yeah sure Lily, you can have a 'chat' with Jamsie poo." Lily gave him a soar expression and dragged James off by his hand.

"Ooo, look guys, She grabbed his hand!" The boys cackled loudly and Lily hurriedly rounded the corner.

"Merlin your friends frighten me sometimes." James laughed and followed her to the other side of the lake to site down.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked casually, sitting down. Lily sat down beside him too and dusted off her hands.

"Well, mostly I want to discuss last night and apologize." James looked out over the water and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about last night Jamie; I suppose I just got caught up in the moment. I wasn't meant to, you know, try and kiss you."

James sighed and smiled. "Don't worry about it; I only turned away because I knew you would regret it in the morning." He said softly. It hurt him to say that, it hurt to think it, but it was the truth. Besides, he would rather have Lily's friendship then nothing at all.

"Yeah…" Said Lily softly, "I also apologize for my behavior for this past year; I've been acting so odd lately. I promised myself I would try my hardest not to be like the teenage girls out there and I've only succeeded in being just like them. It's scary really, and I've just dragged my entire group of friends into the mess I've made, even my boyfriend."

James smiled and kissed her forehead, "Well don't worry, I understand."

Lily hugged him and stood up. "I have to go now; I've got some studying to do before tea." James nodded and waved goodbye to her.

Lily walked through the school hallways and towards the kitchen to grab a treat before retreating to her room. "Lily!" Lily turned around and smiled up the stairs into her boyfriends face.

"Hiya Tom, what are you doing down here?"

"Well, I saw you with Potter, and I didn't like the feeling I got." Lily grinned slyly and walked over to Tom, lacing her fingers threw his hair.

"We're you jealous?" Tom scoffed and looked away angrily.

"No," He said stubbornly. Lily laughed and turned his head towards her.

"Yes you did, you were jealous you silly boy." Tom pulled her hands from his hair and frowned.

"I wasn't jealous!" He hissed. Lily frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What's wrong? Have you still got the green bug?"

"I wasn't jealous and I'm still not. I just don't like the time you're spending with Potter, he's a bloody git." Lily snorted angrily and looked away.

"You know, I really don't understand you Thomas, you know he's my best friend and I would never do anything with him that I would do with you. Why are you so angry suddenly?"

"I'm not angry!" Tom yelled. Lily laughed and looked down the hallway, rolling her eyes.

"No, of course your not, and the bright color in your cheeks and edgy tone in your voice is something natural."

"Forget it, I'm not in the mood to talk about this now, just stay away from him; hear me?" Lily rolled her eyes again and walked away.

"Whatever Tom, you're not my mum."

(**James' POV**)

James stared out over the lake and watched as the water rippled with the gliding movements of the squid. He squirted some water into the air and began to swim on his back.

What a boring day. He could just go back to his friends and Hagrid and plan the next big prank, but honestly, he didn't want to. Recently their pranks had become slightly boring. Either that or he was just distracted, focused on something else.

So James lay all the way back onto the moist grass and closed his eyes, succumbing to the peace of his surroundings. "Potter." James opened one eye and looked up into the angry face of Riddle.

"So much for peace," James mumbled; sitting up slowly and straining his neck to see.

"You've got some nerve Potter, trying to take my girlfriend from me." James frowned, eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you talking about? She's like my sister." Tom snorted and looked away agitatedly.

"You two are just the same aren't you? Lying through your bloody teeth; I see the way you look at each other, and best friends, as you say, don't look at each other that way."

James sneered up at Tom and stood. "You don't know what you're talking about, if you're trying to say we fancy each other then you've got it all wrong."

"I'm not saying fancy, I'm saying love, and I don't like that you're in love with my girlfriend!"

"I'm not in love with Lily, she's my best friend! You couldn't tell love if it slapped your bum with a wet towel and screeched about how it's a fried tomato. You've never loved anybody; it's a human feeling, one which you don't seem to be able to feel."

The vain in Tom's forehead pulsed angrily and he threw his fist forward, connecting with James' jaw.

"Ow, you bloody eejit, what the heck do you think you're doing!"

"Giving you what you deserve you wanker. Who do you think you are, trying to analyze my feelings and tell me how things are with me? You don't know what's gone on in my life, you've got no idea."

"And you know what's gone on in my life?" James bellowed. "You automatically know how I feel about everything? You think you're just the big one, the almighty? Telling me that I'm in love with Lily, you've got no idea how I feel."

James panted angrily, and took a deep breath before resuming his rant. "For six years I've loved her, and for six year I was a bloody prat, doing everything I could imagine to impress her and failing miserably. Then the one year I finally wise up and figure out how to be sensible and stop being a prick long enough to gain her friendship and acceptance, you come along and steal her heart from me just like it was a simple task and you would have to be a complete divvy not to be able to do it! I've worked so hard to be with her, I've done EVERYTHING I can think of to make her see that I'm deserving of her love. She is the most wonderful person I've ever met and in the end all my efforts amount to nothing because you, some random bloke, you just turn up and snatch her from right out of my grasp. I love her and I hate you for taking her from me!" James suddenly threw his fist forward to and it collided with Tom eye.

The two boys' rage built up and they tried to their best efforts to make the other hurt as much as physically possible. "James, riddle, no! What are you doing!" James could feel four pairs of hands clamp themselves around his arms and pull him away from an also struggling Tom, whose arms were being pinned back by Hagrid.

"What the bloody...What was going on 'ere?" Hagrid asked gruffly.

"He started it." James grumbled, finally releasing himself from the grasp of his friends and dusting himself off, then mopping his bloody nose.

"Did not," Argued Tom, trying desperately to release himself from the half giants grasp, but Hagrid seemed to have more reason then one for gripping Tom's arms so tightly.

"Don' matter who started it, jus' as long as it's over now. Mind you, I'll be tellin' Dumbledore, but fer now, you boys should all be gettin' back to the school." The five boys nodded stiffly and the Marauders dragged a reluctant James away to the school.

"What were you thinking James? We could hear the two of you bickering from all the way across the grounds. What made you so angry to lose your temper like that?" Sirius asked, grabbing his friends arm. James wrenched his arm away from his friend and continued to stomp up to the school.

"It was just a whole bloody mess, but basically, Riddle thought he knew me so he went mad and I went mad."

"Well James, were you acting like you knew him?" Remus asked. James blushed and shrugged slightly.

"Maybe a little, but I wasn't telling him his whole life history or anything, I just said he'd never loved anyone and wasn't capable of human feelings." The group of boys bit back their laughter and disguised it with disapproving frowns.

"James, we know you love Lily, but you want what's best for her don't you?" James nodded reluctantly. "Then let her go, if she's yours, she will come back."

"Are you saying I should let our friendship die!"

"No!" Sirius quickly said, "I'm saying, let your love for her go, and if she ends up coming back then she's yours forever. I learnt that from your mum." James smiled and sighed as they stood outside the portrait hole.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

"So, yeah, I'll try it I s'pos. Maybe I'll even…apologize, if it makes her happy."

"Good boy!" The group walked through the portrait hole and sat down in the couches by the fire.

"James!" Lily gasped when she came down the girls' staircase. "What happened to your face?" James gave her a soar expression and walked over to her.

"Riddle and I got in a fight."

"What, Why!" James shrugged and looked away.

"We just said some stuff that made the other angry and so we got in a fist fight." Lily frowned and stomped her foot angrily.

"Why can you two not stop being angry with each other for one moment in your life, if not for yourself, then for me!"

"Well, I was thinking of apologizing…"

"Good, because you're going to do it right now, the both of you are!" Lily grasped his wrist and dragged him from the room. As soon as the three other boys were sure that they were gone, they burst into ruckus laughter.

"Did you see the look on her face!" Sirius gasped. "Absolutely priceless, James needs to get in trouble more often!"

(**James and Lily**)

"Lil's, do you really have to come with me? It's kind of embarrassing!" Lily smirked and turned to him.

"That is why I'm going to enjoy it so much, now come on!"

The two continued to grounds and glanced around when they had made it there. "There he is!" She grabbed his shirt and tugged him across the lawn to where Tom was sitting, grumbling angrily to himself and picking at the grass.

"Thomas, get up please." Tom looked up and then stood, glaring at James, whose face was just as bruised and bloody as his.

"I want the two of you to apologize to each other, and after that I won't be talking to either of you for a week, understand?"

"What!" They both yelled. Tom was livid, James could see it, but he didn't care. Tom deserved it. Ok, so did he, but it didn't change the fact hat he was going to blame all of this on Tom in his head.

"Do you want it to be a month?" Lily asked innocently. Both boys grumbled and stuck out their hands for the other to shake.

"Sorry about the fight Riddle…"

"Yeah, yeah you too Potter, sorry." Lily smiled and patted the both of their heads.

"There now, that wasn't to hard was it. Well now I'm going to see Nyla, talk to you two in a week ok?" James and Tom's mouths both fell open and they both grabbed for her arms.

"Wait, no, I thought you were kidding." Said James urgently. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"No, I was far from jokes. See you boys." Lily waved cheekily and walked away. James and Tom looked at each other and glared.

"I'm taking back my apology," Said Tom bitterly.

"Yeah, well fine, so am I," Said James, spinning around angrily, and stomping away.

&&

Lily woke the next morning to the bright sun light streaming through her windows and Nyla's face peering at her through the curtains.

"Morning Lil's, are you looking forward to shopping today? It is a holiday week after all, wouldn't want to waist it would we?"

Lily rolled her eyes and yawned. "Morning Nylana, I'll be up in a moment, go down stairs and wait for me."

"Only if you promise never to call me Nylana again," She said tartly.

"But it's your name..."

"Of which I hate." She smirked and left the room, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Ug," Lily groaned. She stood up, showered and dressed in her favorite baby blue jumper and plain blue jeans. She pulled on her favorite trainers and then examined herself in the mirror. She deemed herself acceptable and then skipped down the stairs.

"I'm ready Nyla, we should probably get something to eat first though; you are after all eating for two." Nyla grinned and reached up her hands to her friend.

"Help me up please Lily. Thank you, Merlin; it's getting harder and harder to stand up by myself every day." Lily smiled at her friend and they went down to breakfast.

"Morning lads," Lily said to the marauders, save for James, who glanced at her and then back down at his food guiltily.

"Morning Lily, morning Hun," Sirius said, kissing his girlfriend sweetly on the lips.

"What are you two lovely ladies doing this fine morning?" Remus asked, grinning slyly at Lily, who in turn blushed. She supposed she hadn't completely stopped fancying him.

"We're going shopping for baby clothes today, would any of you like to join us?" The boys laughed but Peter suddenly perked up and raised his hand as if her were in lessons.

"I'd like to go Lily, it sounds fun." Lily smiled and reprimanded the other boys as they laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Just because Peter is coming doesn't make him any less of a bloke, you know that, one day you too will be shopping for baby clothes Sirius, Samera is after all your daughter too, so I'd stop laughing now if I were you!" The boys suddenly turned their laughter on Sirius who blushed and tried to quiet them.

"Right, well we'll be going now!" Chirped Nyla, she stood up, kissed Sirius' cheek and led Lily and Peter from the great hall into Hogsmead.

"It's a lovely day." Lily commented as they stepped from one of the shops and Nyla cooed over a dress that she had just bought.

They stopped by the ice cream parlor and sat down, Lily eating a pecan mint ice, and the other two eating fudge cake cream.

"This was really lovely Lily, I'm glad that we did this. I've been feeling really left out recently and so I'm glad that we had some bonding time."

Lily smiled and clutched her friends' hand. "So am I, I've been so busy with Tom lately that I haven't had any time for anything else really."

"Speak of the devil..." squeaked Peter. Lily and Nyla turned around and spotted Tom, but he wasn't by himself… he was with Lorena.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my new chapter. Wow, I can't believe it, but the story is winding down fast! I won't tell you what's in store, but I will tell you that I now have only 10 chapters left to write! Can you believe it! I will also let you know that the gang's graduation chapter is in 3 chapters! WOOT, I can't wait for you to see what actually happens in the end. Now, I'm forewarning you, this is not going to end happy and sappy and stuff like that, if it did it wouldn't be a Harry Potter prequel, so just be prepared. Oh, and can you believe how long this chapter is! I'm sure when I actually put it on fanfic it will be shorter, but on word it is 15 pages!

R&R! PLEASE!

D. Avery


End file.
